


Jurassic World

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mutually Unrequited, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: On an island in the south Pacific, Sanji Vinsmoke runs a luxury resort known as Jurassic World; home to a wide variety of genetically engineered dinosaurs and exhibitions which attract people from all over the world. When a newly created dinosaur goes rogue, Sanji must elicit the help of former military man and animal expert - Zoro Roronoa - to help save not only his nephews, but the rest of the island as well.[Jurassic World AU. Multi-chapter. Artwork included(by mossyseas on tumblr).]Disclaimer: A self-indulgent rewrite of Jurassic World, but with Zoro and Sanji. All the dialogue is from the movie, all the scenes are from the movie, I own absolutely ZERO of this.





	1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> \- [ALL THE DIALOGUE IS DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- [ALL SCENES ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- Chapter titles are from the Jurassic World Soundtrack.  
> \- Minor dialogue changes were made for the sake of keeping things in character, and some scenes were cut simply to make the fic make more sense for the One Piece characters, otherwise everything is directly from the movie, simply written for ZoSan.  
> \- I own absolutely none of this, and purely wrote it for self-indulgent purposes. I watched it and found that the interactions between Owen and Claire were so shockingly Zoro and Sanji that I needed a ZoSan version for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for the fic provided by the amazingly wonderful and talented @mossyseas from over on tumblr!

Holiday bustle had the airport uncomfortably crowded with all different sorts of people travelling home for the holidays or leaving for a tropical destination. People rushing and shoving as Sabo looked down at his two adopted sons, whom he was going to have to let go of for the next couple days. Luffy - a bundle of energy at the prospect of their destination - and Ace, pulling the sulking teenage shtick he had been prone to the last couple months.

****

“Got all your things?” Sabo dropped down to a knee to check over Luffy a final time. The excitable boy had completely disregarded Sabo’s request for him to brush his hair before leaving the house that morning, and instead had just pulled on his favourite straw hat while screaming at Ace to hurry up and get in the car. Reaching out and nabbing one of the straps on Luffy’s bag, tugging to make sure they weren't going to start slipping off his shoulders, “Know which gate to go to?”

****

“Yup!” Luffy grinned, practically bouncing up and down in his excitement, “All set!”

****

“I'm so excited for you!” Sabo made sure the boys' hat was on correctly and gave him a light pat on the cheek before dropping his hands to clasp Luffy's in his. Shaking them in anticipation as he grinned, “You're gonna have so much fun! Not too much though, right?”

****

“No promises!”

****

Chuckling, Sabo pulled the younger one into a tight hug before pulling away and pushing himself to his feet, knowing that if he didn't let them go now, he might never actually be able to. Turning to Ace, he found the teen looking away with a bored pout on his face. Giving a wave to get his attention, Sabo asked, “Hey, you got your tickets?”

****

Without removing his headphones, Ace rolled his eyes and pulled the papers from his pocket to wave them at Sabo with a cocked brow. Sabo refrained from trying to get a proper goodbye out of the teenager as he had become more than accustomed to dealing with this behaviour, instead giving a happy nod and ushering them both to the security check on the other side.

****

“Take care of your brother.” Sabo chided gently as the two began heading towards the security line. Sabo waved after but only got a wave in return from Luffy who still had a smile plastered across his face. As an afterthought, Sabo called out, “Make sure you come back with all your fingers and toes, alright?”

****

“We'll try!” Luffy yelled excitedly before he was lost from sight as Ace dragged him around the corner and into the security check on the other side, Sabo watching long after they were out of his sight.

****

~X~

****

A plane and a boat ride later landed the two brothers on Isla Pequeno Jardin, where Luffy found himself bounding ahead of Ace in his excitement to get a better view of the place. The welcoming docks were already an over stimulating environment for the young boy and the large dinosaur themed walkways and trains had Luffy absolutely giddy.

****

_Welcome to Isla Pequeno Jardin, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us._

****

Over a large speakerphone, the soothing voice of a woman could be heard welcoming them to the island and the park, giving advice and directions on which train to take and the departure times - most of which headed directly into the centre of the island where the main theme park was stationed.

****

As they made their way down the boardwalk with the rest of the crowd currently disembarking the ship, an elegant woman with long blond hair came into sight, glare from the sun on her glasses concealing her eyes as she held aloft a sign. The plaque was incredibly fancy and had their names written on it in fine printed letters:

****

_Ace Portgas_

_and_

_Luffy Monkey_

****

“Ace?” She intoned coolly, head turning to face Ace before dropping towards Luffy, “Luffy?”

****

Ace remained silent, but Luffy offered his hand, “Yup! Who're you?”

****

“I'm Kalifa.” She informed with a polite smile, tucking the plaque under her arm and allowing Luffy to rigorously shake her hand before retracting it swiftly, “Your Uncle sent me to pick you up and show you to your hotel. Shall we?”

****

With a flourish towards the train station behind them, Ace gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and stalked past with an unintelligible grumble. Luffy followed shortly after but with a much brighter attitude as he grabbed hold of the straps of his backpack and excitedly ran to catch up. Bumping his shoulder into Ace as he asked, “How big is the island?”

****

“Big.” Ace grumbled absently.

****

Running to get ahead of Ace, Luffy turned and began skipping backwards while looking up at the older boy, “But how many pounds?”

****

“That doesn't make sense.”Ace drawled, picking up the pace and shoving his way past his annoying brother, following after Kalifa as she lead them onto one of the cabs of the monorail that was waiting to depart. Finding a few free seats, Ace flopped down and crossed his arms as Luffy threw himself into the seat next to him, jostling him as he began listing off numerous facts about the island and the dinosaurs on it as the boy had spent the last several weeks learning all he could about the place in his excitement. Ace rolled his eyes in aggravation as he snatched his headphones from around his neck and placed them on to help drown out some of Luffy's babbling.

****

It wasn't long before the monorail was shooting off out of the station towards the main park, and Luffy was distracted for a bit as he glanced out the window at the passing scenery and the valley below with some dinosaurs visible which only caused him to begin pestering Ace once more. Ignoring the annoying jabs from Luffy, Ace stared out the window until the boy eventually stopped and became distracted by the soothing voice of the announcer echoing down the monorail line,

****

_Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago._

****

Eyes widening in excitement, Luffy leapt out of his seat and bolted to the front of the train where he and several other kids his age looked up at the large gates currently opening in front of the train. Old doors resembling the ones that he had seen when looking up pictures of the first park, except drastically different as the sign above the door read 'JURASSIC WORLD' in large blue letters.

****

When they pulled into the station, Luffy was one of the first people off the train as his gaze was turned skyward, already glancing around in every direction he could to take in the place before immediately taking off as fast as he could towards the exit to the station while Ace and Kalifa followed after.

****

“Your uncle arranged to meet you at one o'clock.” Kalifa began to explain to Ace after checking her wristwatch, before turning an annoyed look to Luffy who was already taking off, “Can he slow down?”

****

“Nope.” Ace muttered, his own exasperation clear, however a moment of fondness causing him to break out into a wry smile. As much as he hadn't been looking forward to this trip with his little brother, he had to admit that Luffy's unrestrained glee was starting to become mildly infectious – if only because it was bothering someone else besides himself.

****

Already several yards ahead of them, he was nearly halfway up the escalator by the time they caught up to him as he gestured impatiently. Clearly they weren't moving nearly as fast as Luffy needed them to be, since they had already been here all of five minutes and hadn't seen anything yet.

****

“Come on!”

****

Rolling his eyes fondly, Ace resigned himself to the rest of his day playing out fairly similar.

****

“Your uncle's got you VIP access.” Kalifa informed them as she began pulling two expensive looking wristbands from her bag, “So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line. We can drop off your bags in your room before we go to meet your uncle.”

****

“Let's go!” Luffy exclaimed as he took off across the busy courtyard.

****

“Dude,” Ace huffed, “she said we have to wait.”

****

“I don't wanna wait anymore!” Luffy exclaimed as he burst through the doors of the station and out in to the main village of Jurassic World.

****

~X~

****

********

****[art by @mossyseas]** **

 

“Donquixote Doflamingo, vice president.” Sanji murmured to himself under his breath as the elevator quickly descended to the first floor where he was about to meet the investors. Hand fiddling with the button on his cuff, he made sure there wasn't a single flaw in his suit, muttering softly with a frown, “Moria Gekko, bad hair.”

****

“Hancock Boa, deserves better.” With almost a remorseful tone Sanji added, “ _So_ much better.”

****

Finishing with his cuff, he let his hands fall to his sides as he began repeating the names to himself a few final times to make sure they were fresh in his memory, “Donquixote, Moria, Hancock. Donquixote, Moria, Hancock.”

****

“And I am Sanji.” He finished with a final breath, fingers coming up to rest on his tie and giving it a final jerk to make sure it was seated in the correct place. Gaze turning to level on the elevator doors, he schooled his face into a manner of greeting, charming smile spreading across his face as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the investors turning to look at him as he strode out confidently, “Welcome to Jurassic World.”

 

All three nodded in greeting as Sanji stepped out, and with a courteous wave of his hand gestured for them to follow after him. Leading them to the Innovation Centre which stood as an iconic feature in heart of the main park’s village where hundreds of guests visited daily to learn about dinosaurs, the extinction, and even the genetic engineering processes that Jurassic World did to make this whole park possible.

****

Guiding the three through the building, Sanji made a point of bringing them past some of the more popular and notable features such as the holographic displays, and the replacted excavation site, before leading them into the laboratory. Continuing with a well rehearsed speech that he had written out several days prior and had been practising aloud whenever he had had a moment to himself.

****

“While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating cost are higher than ever.” Sanji explained as he guided the three investors through the research facility that resided in a large area just off of the main part of the Centre. The glass walkway they walked down revealed both sides of the laboratory and the scientists within doing various genetic modifications and lab work, including some who were attending to the incubators and the many eggs within them being kept warm. “Our share-holders have been patient, but let's be honest...”

****

“No one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore.” Sanji scoffed as he cast a glance over his shoulder at the three that were following close behind, “Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo.”

****

“That doesn't mean Asset Development is falling behind.” Sanji reassured as he noticed Donquixote looking at him with a somewhat skeptical expression, “Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder.” Coming to a stop in front of several monitors in the main laboratory office, he finally turned to face the three while adding with a grin, “More teeth.”

****

All three of the investors shared a wary glance at this information.

****

“The good news?” Sanji countered, bringing their attention back onto himself, “Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction...” Sanji smirked, “what do you have in mind?”

****

Once again the three shared a look before Donquixote spoke up rather brazenly, “We want to be thrilled.”

****

“Don't we all?” Sanji nodded his head slightly as he smirked, having expected their response. Turning to the monitor behind himself, he brought up a CGI rendering of the creature that had been created months in advance of this meeting. All three investors looked at the terrifying creature warily as Sanji explained, “The Indominus rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid.”

****

“How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to... you know--” Hancock inquired.

****

“Oh, Indominus wasn't bred.” a high pitched voice spoke from above them, interrupting the response Sanji had ready. The four looked at the source to see a rather tall man with thin frame making his way off the railing above and to the floor, joining the conversation rather abruptly. Pale skin reflecting the lights of the monitors, hands slung in the pockets of his laboratory jacket, sinister eyes glancing amoungst the investors proudly, he continued, “She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. Rex.”

****

“Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked.” Sanji interjected, glancing from one investor to the next as he spoke each following sentence, “Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world.”

****

“When will she be ready?” Donquixote commented carefully, interest clearly sparked, but obviously wary over an asset that was still only being theorized.

****

A happy smile lit up Sanji's face as he allowed Caesar to proudly announce, “She already is.”

****

~X~

****

With the deal closed, Sanji saw off the investors before making his way back through the main part of the innovation centre. Having already made several phone calls to various departments with confirmation of the Indominus project, marketing would finally able to begin all their preparation work for when they would finally be able to unveil it.

****

After a quick smoke break, Sanji was back in the elevator taking him back to the Control Room where he had a few things to check up on before heading to his neck meeting. Doors sliding open with a ding, he stepped out into the massive area where dozens of people - who kept the park functioning - were all working hurriedly.

****

A large monitor on the far wall displayed a digital rendering of the island with up to date data on every ride, facility, and person in the park. Live streams of certain high traffic areas displayed in the corner, and some of the more important attractions as well. Facing the large monitor was several workstations with multiple people working diligently on various maintenance tasks for the park and other surveillance issues.

****

Upon entering the room, Sanji made his way over to the main viewing area that was situated between the work stations of the two head technicians; Usopp and Nami. Already taking in all the displayed data, he asked, “What's the live count?”

****

Tilting her headset microphone away from her mouth, Nami piped up, “Twenty-two thousand, two-sixteen.”

****

“Any incidents?”

****

“Yeah,” Usopp gestured towards a screen in the lower corner of the massive monitor on the far wall, “six kids in the lost and found, uh, twenty-eight down with heat stroke, and some--”

****

Cutting him off, Sanji's gaze turned down to the shirt the man currently had on underneath his open plaid patterned one. The retro logo incredibly distinct even without the bold words across its front which read 'JURASSIC PARK'. Sanji’s voice remained calm despite the icy tone he adopted, “Where did you get that?”

****

“Oh, this?” Usopp gushed as he glanced down at it, “I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for one hundred and fifty dollars but the mint condition one goes for three hundred, easy--”

****

“Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?” Sanji scowled.

****

“The shirt?” Having the grace to look little sheepish, the man rubbed a hand at the back of his neck before stuttering, “Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but...”

****

Usopp's earlier facade of repentance fell away as he began gushing once more, completely ignoring the exhausted sigh Sanji made as he placed his face into his hand, “That first park was legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, _real_ dinosaurs! That's kind of enough--

****

“Okay!” Sanji cut the man off before his babbling would get too out of hand, “just please don't wear it again.”

****

“Uh... Yeah,” Usopp's disappointment was palpable, “wasn't gonna...”

****

“Did you close the deal?” Nami piped up.

****

“Looks like it” Lighting up at the change of subject and how wonderful his other technician was, Sanji turned back to the monitor with a pleased smile, “Warlord Wireless Presents the _Indominus Rex_.”

****

Head falling into his hands, Usopp let out a pained groan, “Ugh, that is so terrible!”

****

Keeping his gaze on the monitor, Sanji ignored Usopp's lamenting as he began going about his daily mental checklist to ensure everything was running smoothly. While the technicians usually kept everything minor under control for him, he liked to always know what was going on, just in case.

****

“Why not just go the distance, Sanji?” Usopp continued, “Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?”

****

Having completely tuned the man out, Sanji found his gaze drawn a portion of the map as he addressed Nami, “Why are the West Plains closed?”

****

Pulling up the cam-feed, Nami explained, “Another Pachy roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation.”

****

“ _Pepsisaurus_ .” Usopp muttered to himself with an unexcited head bobble to emphasize his distaste, “ _Tostitodon_.”

****

“Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail.” Pointing up at the screen which currently displayed a sedated Pachycephalosaurus being treated by a medical team with a transport vehicle stationed nearby as they were clearly getting the animal ready for relocation. Sanji grouched, “That is the second time this month.”

****

“Well,” Nami mused, “the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads.”

****

Pulling back the finely tailored cuff on his suit, Sanji checked his watch before glancing back up at the monitor, “How much longer until they get it out of there?”

****

“He just got five milligrams of carfentanil.”

****

“Yes, he's _very_ stoned.” Usopp intoned, “So why don't we show a little sympathy?”

****

Sanji gifted Usopp with a flat smile.

****

“I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?”

****

“Clean up your work space.” Sanji grunted, “It's... chaotic.”

****

“I like to think of it as a living system.” Reaching out to adjust one of the plastic dinosaurs along the top of his console, Usopp informed with a smile, “Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy.”

****

Pulling back his lapel to pull a pack of smokes out from an inner pocket of his suit, Sanji began tapping the pack on the back of his hand to pack the tobacco as he hooked his foot around the trash pail near Usopp's desk. Absently fishing a cigarette free, he pushed the pail until it was near the corner and as Usopp's arm came back to accidentally smack his soda, it was knocked neatly into the bin.

****

Usopp fumbled through an embarrassed blush as he fished his drink out while Sanji just smirked to himself and began to walk away. Replacing the pack of smokes in his pocket while placing the unlit cigarette between his lips to be lit at his next available opportunity.

****

~X~

****

“Alright, I should have it by the end of the week--” Sanji trailed off as he descended the staircase into the main entertainment area of the Innovation Centre and the heads of his nephews came into view, “Okay, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here.”

****

Hanging up the phone and pocketing it without waiting for a response, Sanji called out excitedly, “Luffy! Ace!”

****

Both boys turned at the call of their names as Sanji began striding across the floor with his arms spread wide, walking directly through the massive hologram of a velociraptor that took up the middle of the floor as Luffy was already barrelling towards him, both grinning from ear to ear. Scooping up the boy, he spun him around once before pulling him into a tight hug. He rested him on his hip as he pulled back to get a good look at the boy.

****

“My gosh, you've gotten big!” Sanji exclaimed, pretending to cave under the boy's weight for a moment before righting him again and resting him on his hip again. Luffy giggled manically as Sanji looked him over, “A year and you're already a foot taller.”

****

“I'm three feet and nine and a half inches.” Luffy proudly informed Sanji while tossing his arms into the air, Sanji having to adjust his hold on the boy so he wouldn't over balance and throw himself out of his uncle's arms. Sanji chuckled at the boy's exuberance before carefully putting him back on the ground.

****

Ace stalked forward just as Sanji released Luffy, giving Sanji the opportunity to see his other nephew who had now not only a mass of freckles on his face, but an unfortunate amount of acne to go with his age. Arms extended, Sanji stepped forward, “And Ace.”

****

Ace just grumbled as he was pulled into the hug against his will, Luffy guffawing at his older brothers obvious displeasure as Sanji seemed to get the hint and released him sooner than he wanted to. It seemed that Ace was going to be a bit of a hard nut to crack while they were visiting, but Sanji had dealt with far more difficult people.

****

“Sabo says Ace is going through puberty.” Luffy announced suddenly and loudly.

****

Ace rounded on Luffy with a snarled, “Shut up!”

****

“Alright, boys!” Sanji leaned forward swiftly, hands raised to keep either of them from strangling the other, not needing to have to inform his own brother that his kids had already beaten each other up when it had only been the first day of their stay with him. “That's enough. You're here to have fun, and I don't need to have to call Sabo to explain any injuries, capiche?”

****

“Isn't that a type of omelette?”

****

“That's quiche, you moron.”

****

Luffy stuck out his tongue and Ace growled.

****

“Boys!” Once Sanji was certain Ace wasn't going to make to jump his brother, Sanji lowered his hands before pushing himself back to his feet. Giving a polite wave to Kalifa who had stood off to the side during their entire reunion, “Kalifa is going to take care of you until I'm done working tonight. Okay?”

****

Luffy's face dropped, “You're not coming with us?”

****

“Not right now, kiddo.” Sanji frowned, reaching out to snag his nephew’s chin affectionately, “I have a few more things to finish up, but once I'm done, the rest of the week is ours, alright?”

****

Ace seemed indifferent, but Luffy at least seemed won over. Grinning a bright smile, Sanji released him and gave him a pat on the head, “Yeah, alright.”

****

“Great.” Sanji nabbed his phone out of his pocket that had begun to ring again, attempting to ruffle Ace's hair only to have his hand smacked away before it was even close. Looking over at Kalifa and making sure the boys didn’t see it, he mouthed, “Keep an eye on them.”

****

Waving enthusiastically, Luffy called out, “Bye!”

****

“Have fun and I'll see you at dinner.” Sanji promised as he answered the phone while stalking off, muttering down the line, “Hi! Yes! I'm on my way!”

****

~X~

****

Sanji couldn't help but feel bad for ditching his nephews on their first day at the park, however there was no way he would have been able to reschedule his pitch to Warlord Wireless, nor his meeting with Mr. Nefertari. Hopefully the boys would get some of the touristy things out of the way today, and then tomorrow they could properly go around the park and Sanji could take them more behind the scenes.

****

Arriving at the remote area - located on the north end of the island, down a long service road, and about as far away from the actual park as possible - the large concrete paddock came into view. Scaffolding was assembled all around the place and workers bustled about as reinforcements were added as Sanji stepped out of the vehicle to be met by the owner of the park who had been waiting for him. Smiling happily at Sanji's arrival, and inclining his head in greeting, “Sanji.”

****

“Mr. Nefertari.” Sanji politely reciprocated.

****

“So,” Mr. Nefertari mused as they began walking down the trail towards the large paddock that housed the park's newest asset. Keeping things light, he inquired, “how's my park doing?”

****

“Great. We're up two and a half percent over last year.” Sanji threw himself into his well prepared speech, “A bit lower than our initial projection--”

****

“No, no, no, no. How is it _doing_?” Nefertari interrupted, “Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?”

****

“Well, guest satisfaction is steady in the low nineties.” Sanji tentatively noted while giving a sidelong glance at the man. A little thrown off by his last question, “And we don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience.”

****

“Sure you do.” Mr. Nefertari opposed, “You can see in their eyes.”

****

“Of course.” Sanji agreed, his skepticism quite obvious in his tone, but was thankfully saved from further interrogation as they began making their way up the staircase to the Observation Room and Mr. Nefertari became distracted by a welder high above them working an several newly added beams.

****

“Are you still building?”

****

“We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher.” Sanji explained while stalking past Mr. Nefertari, a cocky smile crooking the corner of his mouth, “It's bigger than expected.”

****

Leading the older man inside the viewing area of the paddock, they bypassed several security doors put in place to make sure no unauthorized people could get a look at the creature without permission. Finally getting into the main control room which had a fantastic view inside the cage, Sanji continued explaining the situation, “We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety.”

****

“So she's intelligent then.” Nefertari surmised as he made his way up to the glass wall overlooking the massive enclosure. Hands clasping calmly behind his back as he began to curiously inspect the large forest within that was currently hiding the creature.

****

Inclining his head with a polite intonation Sanji allowed, “For a dinosaur.”

****

“And that?” Mr. Nefertari pointed to a panel of glass further down from where they stood that was littered with spider cracks. While the glass was seemingly multiple layers thick, at least two of the layers had been hit within something hard that had caused concerning fractures.

****

Sanji cast a glance to the breaks he was very much aware of, pausing for an uncomfortable moment before admitting softly, “It tried to break the glass.”

****

“I like her spirit...” Mr. Nefertari noted in awe. Both of them stilled as a movement within the cage was detected and they glanced out to see the large body of a monstrous creature skulking amoungst the trees. Still mostly concealed, its large, scaly hide was just visible through the taller branches of the trees, giving way to just how massive the beast actually was. Iridescent white scales peeked through the dense vegetation as Mr. Nefertari whispered, “Oh, it's white. You never told me it was white.”

****

A low growl could be distantly heard from within the cage as Sanji murmured, “Think it'll scare the kids?”

****

“The kids?” Mr. Nefertari murmured in a hushed tone, unable to take his eyes off where the beast was still only barely visible. A large, amber eye poking out from between the thrush to watch them through a slitted pupil, nictitating membrane sliding shut slowly before the lid gave a heavy blink, “This'll give the parents nightmares.”

****

“Is...” Sanji frowned lightly as his own gaze was drawn from the enclosure and he turned his gaze onto his boss, “that good?”

****

Without missing a beat, Mr. Nefertari gushed, “It's fantastic.”

****

A relieved smile lit up Sanji's face and he made his way over to one of the control room panels to get a reading on the animal's vitals and making notes on changes since the last time he was there. Nothing out of the ordinary as he pulled back some of the feeding videos to make sure she was still being fed the appropriate amounts he had recently approved.

****

“Can she see us?” Mr. Nefertari asked as he paced the length of the glass to attempt to get a better look, visible eye still pinned on the Observation Deck. While big, the creature didn't move around too much, though that would likely change once they got it to a larger containment area.

****

“They say it can sense thermal radiation.” Sanji informed, “Like snakes.”

****

“I thought there were two of them.”

****

“There was a sibling,” Sanji began a tad tentatively as he finished transferring the vital statistics over to his own tablet for later filing, “in case this one didn't survive infancy.”

****

“Where's the sibling?”

****

Pausing for a moment, Sanji mulled over exactly what to say before deciding to be blunt, “She ate it.”

****

“So...” Mr. Nefertari mused carefully, the sudden nervousness that had taken over him palpable. Both of them watching as the trees shifted again as the Indominus began moving deeper into the paddock and away from their sight, “the paddock is quite safe then?”

****

Nodding, Sanji reasoned, “We have the best structural engineers in the world.”

****

“Ah huh.” Nefertari muttered under his breath, Sanji choosing to ignore the comment as the man casually began walking along the viewing area. Sanji could already tell from the man's previous tone that he wasn't going to like what he had to say next, “There's an American navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running.”

****

Sanji's fingers hovered over the keys as his thought process became completely derailed at that, slowly shutting his eyes in regret as he realized where this conversation was headed. Dreading the damned name before Mr. Nefertari even said it, Sanji wondered if there was any way he could get out of this...

****

“Zoro Roronoa.”

 

Eyes reopening while huffing, he turned to Mr. Nefertari with an impatient scowl, “I know who he is.”

****

“His animals often try to escape. They're smart.” Mr. Nefertari gave a rather innocent shrug, gaze wandering to the side before noting, “He has to be smarter.”

****

“He only thinks he's smarter.” Sanji muttered under his breath with a scathing roll of his eyes.

****

“I want you to bring him in.” Mr. Nefertari ordered, “Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't.”

****

Sanji opened his mouth to argue but realized a moment later that it would be pointless. Mr. Nefertari had clearly made up his mind and this was an order from the owner directly; once he had set his mind on something, it was useless to argue. Shutting his mouth, Sanji gave a stiff nod and resigned himself to an uncomfortable afternoon.

****

~X~

****

Metal grating of the elevated pathway groaned under his quick steps as Zoro tracked the movement of the three raptors from his aerial view of the cage. Thick jungle environment hid them from view, but every so often their quick movements were visible between the parting branches. The only noise discernible was that of a squealing pig darting through the undergrowth as it scuttled to get away.

****

Rounding onto a separate walkway, Zoro watched as the pig came hurtling out of the grass and towards the small escape paddock kept open for it. Three raptors emerged not a second later, hot on its heels, all three having to skid to a halt when the pig managed to escape just before any of them could lock their jaws around its portly body.

****

“Hold!” Raising a hand, Zoro's sharp call was the only thing that could be heard beyond the cries of birds in the surrounding jungle and the laboured grunts and hisses from the raptors beneath him. All three paused and turned their reptilian gaze skyward at the familiar voice.

****

Chittering amoungst themselves, their foreclaws curled into their bodies and their feet shuffled impatiently upon the mulch. Jaws working around grunts that occasionally bared their teeth, but overall remaining calm, their eyes trained on where Zoro now stood above them; one hand extended towards them in a halt motion, and the other raised near his ear.

****

“Hey! Okay!” Zoro commanded with several sharp snaps of his fingers, “Eyes on me.”

****

One of the raptors – with unique white and gold coloration – lost interest for a few moments as its gaze returned to the closed paddock where the pig had previously escaped. Chirping curiously as the prospect of a swine was far more interesting than the man currently trying to get her attention. Her large taloned toes tapping anxiously on the ground as she began to turn away.

****

“Wado? Wado!” Zoro barked, the raptor still remaining disinterested before a second call had her gaze snapping back up at Zoro. Snapping his fingers several more times, Zoro pointed a finger at her while growling, “Watch it.”

****

Another raptor getting fed up with waiting began snapping its jaws impatiently and chittering up at Zoro, feet shifting and foreclaws extending in a few fidgety slashes. Eyes narrowing, Zoro rounded on the second raptor – a rich burgundy coloration with purple highlights – his amber eyes locking onto Zoro's as he ordered with a hint of indignation, “Kitetsu, do-- Hey!” Zoro barked again as the raptor chittered stubbornly, “Don't give me that shit!”

****

As Kitetsu seemed to quiet down, Zoro turned his attention to the remaining raptor who had a shimmering black coat of scales and had begun to grow impatient as well. Another two sharp snaps while Zoro levelled his finger on her and added, “Yuba! Lock it up!”

****

Zoro watched proudly as all three raptors turned their attention on him and were managing to stay patient as he turned back to face them with a placating hand held out in front of himself. Snapping his fingers several times as his previously stern tone, turned to a deeper – yet softer – cadence as he praised the beasts, “Good!”

****

All of them chittered happily at the praise, their keen gaze locked onto Zoro's hand as he raised it high above his head. Three, sharp, reptilian sets of eyes watched the movement of the hand, as Zoro snapped three times while ordering, “And... we're moving!”

****

Keeping his hand held high above his head, Zoro began moving along the pathway while keeping his body facing the raptors who began rotating their position to follow his movements. Yuba getting a tad too close to Kitetsu, the raptor lashed out with a warning snap of its jaws before they corrected themselves and kept turning. Zoro managed to get onto the next pathway and continue down where a pail of rodents was waiting.

****

Stopping in front of the bucket, Zoro lowered his arm enough to give a halting motion as he barked, “Hold!”

****

The raptors clicked and yipped in response, before settling back on their haunches to comfortably watch Zoro from his new position. Bodies eerily still despite their heads continuing to lightly bob up and down as they zeroed in on Zoro, their tails rigid behind them as the gave him their undivided attention.

****

“Hey, that's good.” Zoro crowed affectionately, noticeably looking at each raptor as he smiled, “That is damn good.”

****

Once Zoro was certain that the raptors were still behaving themselves, he let his hand lower as he snapped his other hand several times to keep their gaze on him. Eyes lowering to the bucket, he plucked out a rather bloody piece of meat and crooned, “Very good!”

****

Looking back up, he locked eyes with the troublemaker and tossed the piece towards him. Kitetsu hunched low before jumping up to snatch the meat out of the air with a graceful snap of his jaws, landing back on his feet before tossing his head back to properly swallow while Zoro grinned, “See, Kitetsu? That's what you get!”

****

“Yuba, there you go!” Scooping out another piece of meat, Zoro tossed it in a high arc to the next raptor in line, as she followed Kitetsu’s example and leapt up to eagerly snatch her treat out of the air. Landing back at her spot just behind the groups beta who was still looking up at Zoro with expectant gold eyes. Reaching into the bucket a final time, he pulled out a large, frozen rat which he held aloft for the raptors to get a good look at. Locking his gaze with the white raptor as he emphasized the treat with a small shake, “Wado.”

****

Wado chirped once in excitement before calmly rearing her head back while waiting for Zoro to toss it.

****

“This one's for you.” Zoro reaffirmed affectionately, tossing it a moment later. The rat sailed through the air and was easily snapped up in her powerful jaws with a sickening crunch. Once she had swallowed the treat, Zoro raised his hand again and once more called out to them in a booming voice, “Hold!”

****

All three raptors trained their intense gazes upon him,

****

“Eyes up!” Zoro commanded as he raised his hand. All three raptors following the motion in unison as they reared back. Zoro kept his hand elevated for a several seconds as he watched the raptors, before dropping his arm in a firm motion and calling, “Go.”

****

At the mention of being released, the raptors all took off into the jungle behind Zoro with happy chirps and Zoro finally let both his hands fall to his sides in relief. A grin was already spreading across his face as all the other workers around the paddock began crowing and cheering at the flawless execution; having been working to get them to this point for months now.

****

“You finally did it, man.” Franky came running along the platform, arms raised in excitement. Nabbing Zoro's extended hand and pulling him into a half hug, squeezing tight before releasing to level Zoro with an ecstatic grin, “Amazing!”

****

“Zoro.”

****

Both men paused, and – with obvious disdain – turned to look at the portly man approaching them along the perimeter walkway that circled the entirety of the cage. Large gut barely contained within the beige shirt he kept tucked into the military pants which slung low on his hips, forehead slick with sweat from the equatorial sun that beat down on the island.

****

“I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn,” Teach growled with a happy smirk, coming off the perimeter walkway and making his way onto the one intersecting the top of the enclosure. “you got 'em eating out of your palm.”

****

“You came on a good day.” Zoro begrudgingly admitted, “It's not usually a happy ending.”

****

Teach came to a stop in front of them with a jeering smile, hands falling to his belt where he tucked his thumbs in and leered down at the two men menacingly, “Is that why you're not sending in your reports?

****

“We've been busy.” Franky interjected, outwardly his tone was polite but it was clear he was extremely annoyed by the other man's presence. Zoro kept his bored gaze firmly on Teach as he was already wary over what the man was here for; whatever it was, it was most likely nothing good.

****

“Not too busy to cash your paychecks.” Teach rebuffed, with a teasing punch towards Franky. Zoro could already sense Franky wasn't too far off from telling Teach to go fuck himself, so he interjected.

****

“Uh,” Zoro grunted, getting Teach's attention back on himself, “what do you need, buddy?”

****

“A field test.” Teach grunted without missing a beat. Zoro immediately rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the war crazy man who followed after Zoro with a persistent tone, “Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet.”

****

“These are wild animals, Teach.” Zoro grunted as he began making his way back across the grated walkway that he had previously walked while tracking his raptors. Taking a left once reaching the centre, he took the quickest path back towards the stairs, “Trust me, you don't want them in the field.”

****

“I just saw a bond.” Teach urged as he followed after Zoro, managing to sneak past Zoro halfway down the second walkway, cutting him off as he raised his clenched fists in front of Zoro imploringly, “A real bond. Between man and beast.”

****

“You're in my way.” Zoro deadpanned.

****

“Come on.” Teach sounded particularly exasperated now, “We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future.”

****

Once again Zoro found himself rolling his eyes as he sidestepped the man and finished making his way down the rest of the walkway. He reached the stairs just as Franky did with the bucket from the earlier training in his grasp, gaze unhappily on Teach as the man continued unperturbed, “Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders.”

****

“We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?” Franky scoffed, turning his head to the side before muttering under his breath, “Shit.”

****

“Come on, gents.” Teach sent a scowl Franky's way before returning to Zoro, “It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark.”

****

“But that tech's not gonna eat anyone if someone forgets to feed it.” Zoro facetiously grunted under his breath.

****

“Look at these creatures.” Teach implored, from their vantage point at the top of the stairs they still had a fair view into the cage. Waving a meaty hand at the roaming raptors, he argued, “They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all.”

****

“What if they decide they wanna be in control?” Franky countered, handing off the feeding bucket to Zoro while still keeping his glare levelled on Teach.

****

“Well, then we remind them who is.” Teach blubbered, waving a hand down into the area where the raptors were skulking about lazily, “We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines.”

****

That dragged a loud cackle out of Franky, the man finally deciding on just walking away completely and leave Zoro and Teach alone looking down on the raptors. Zoro, however, was not cracking a smile at the comment as he was beginning to find Teach's ramblings more and more annoying.

****

“What?” Teach growled, “What's so funny?”

****

“I don't know.” Zoro's tone remained light, but the scathing undertones were quite obvious, “You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them.”

****

“We do own them.” Teach countered smugly, “Extinct animals have no rights.”

****

Zoro shook his head sadly, walking away from the man for the umpteenth time and making his way down the stairs, keeping the bucket elevated. He supposed he might as well return the left over treats to the feeding trough to be given to the raptors later that day, “They're not extinct anymore, Teach.”

****

“Exactly.” Teach snapped, throwing a final wave of his hand at the creatures before following after him, “We're sitting on a goldmine. And Nefertari is using it to stock a petting zoo.”

****

“He just wants to teach people some humility.” Zoro grumbled as he made his way down the stairs bordering the outside of the large containment facility, “He doesn't make weapons.”

****

“You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?” Teach chuckled darkly as he followed after Zoro, “He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns.”

****

“How long has InGen been practising this pitch?” Zoro interrupted Teach with the petty remark, reaching the ground and heading for the on-ground feeding area in an attempt to get away from the rambling man. Unlocking the outermost gate, he stepped into the secondary area, closing it behind him so Teach couldn't follow.

****

“Since the day we hired you out of the Navy.” Teach smirked, Zoro keeping his gaze levelled on the man as he reached out and pressed the button to lock the door behind himself, keeping his stare flat before turning away. “You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?”

****

Zoro didn't respond.

****

“War is part of nature.” Teach grunted, arms coming down to rest on the large bars of the cage as he watched Zoro walk about, “Look around, Zoro. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda.”

****

Pausing from where Zoro had been double checking the straps on one of the raptor containment units, he finally glanced up at Teach as his monologue came to an end. Scowling, he muttered, “Do you hear yourself when you talk?”

****

“This is gonna happen,” Teach shook his head, shaking off Zoro's contempt with ease, “with or without you boys. Progress always wins, man.”

****

Zoro shrugged, “Maybe progress should lose for once.”

****

Before Teach had a chance to respond, their conversation was cut short by a loud clattering from inside the raptor containment. Both men turning to look as a distressed squealing could be heard and one of the handlers began yelling, “Pig loose! Pig loose!”

****

A rather young boy went running along the grated walkway with a catching pole in hand, getting above the pig's path and lowering the pole so the loop on the end was perfectly in the pigs' path. Just as the pig was within feet of the cord, a raptor came hurtling out of the bushes to the left and snatched up the pig and hooked the cable as well. The added strength of the beast jerking the pole pulled the boy completely off the railing.

****

With a shriek and flailed fall, the boy landed on his back in the containment as everyone about the paddock began running and preparing for the emergency scenario. Asset Containment on patrol was already grabbing guns as the raptors began circling the boy and Zoro leapt into motion in a panic.

****

Slamming the button to open the secondary gate, Zoro impatiently waited as it slowly began to rise until there was enough of a gap beneath for him to slip under. Darting forward into the cage, he could distantly hear Franky slam into the bars of the cage full tilt, hands latching onto the rungs as he barked, “Zoro, no!”

****

Once back on his feet, Zoro ran full tilt into the cage as several workers now had guns trained on the raptors that were closing in on the young man. Zoro raised his arms as he bellowed, “No, hold your fire!”

****

Skidding to a halt in front of the boy, Zoro found himself face to face with all three of his raptors and much closer to them than he had ever been when they hadn't been muzzled. Hands extended towards the three raptors as they began to enclose around them, he ordered firmly, “Hold your fire. Do not fire.”

****

One hand extended towards Wado, he watched her warily as he extended another on Kitetsu who was now coming up from his side. Never breaking eye contact with Wado, he could distantly hear the boy crawling backwards towards the gate where Franky was waiting. It wasn’t long before he heard Franky dragging the boy to the safety of the secondary paddock and Zoro was able to focus on getting himself out as well.

****

“Put twelve amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again.” Zoro explained calmly, finally lowering his other hand and keeping his other poised towards Wado. Her gold eyes blinking slowly as she kept her sights pinned on him, nostrils flaring dangerously as she hissed. Zoro tilted his head and growled at her, “Wado, stand down. Stand down.”

****

Wado lurched forward with a hiss and a large snap of her jaws before drawing back, Zoro scowling as he kept his hand raised as he barked, “Hey, hey! What did I just say?”

****

While trying to get the beta raptor in check, he was very much aware of the other two that were attempting to herd him into Wado. Continuing to slowly back up to try and keep them all in his line of sight, he was becoming increasing pissed as his trouble maker was getting closer and snapping his jaws menacingly.

****

“Oi! Kitetsu!” Zoro barked, head turning to glare down the burgundy raptor that was nearing up on him, “I see you; back the fuck up!”

****

Kitetsu threw his head back with an unimpressed chitter, but didn't come any closer. Zoro returning his gaze to Wado as he allowed his voice to drop to a more soothing tone in response to their behaviour while following orders, “Okay. Good. Good.”

****

Keeping his tone as placating as possible as he kept both arms extended towards the raptors, he slowly backed up towards the gate. Motions slow and steady so as not to startle the creatures even as they kept hissing and snarling while circling him at a close distance. Their body language becoming more and more agitated as they were dropping lower and lower to the ground with the intention of springing forward.

****

Zoro never broke his confident stance, as his foot slowly dragged through the mulch to take another cautious step backwards as Yuba began getting uncomfortably close. Breaking his gaze with Wado, Zoro sent her a glare, “Yuba! Stay right there.”

****

Hunching forward with an unimpressed hiss, Yuba’s eyes tracked his movements and her claws flared out anxiously but otherwise stopped her advancing. It wasn't too reassuring since it was clear she was just barely refraining from pouncing, however it seemed she was at least waiting from Wado's command.

****

Pleased at her obedience, Zoro soothed, “Good.”

****

Another few seconds passed where they seemed to calm a bit more and Zoro slowly returned his gaze to Wado where he met the iridescent gold with a confident stare and a strong hand as he called out, “Close the gate.”

****

“Are you crazy?!” Franky screeched.

****

Without breaking eye contact with Wado, Zoro muttered, “Just trust me.”

****

“Close the gate!” The new kid yelped.

****

“Shit...” Franky cursed under his breath before darting over to the lock system and slamming the button to close the sliding gate. The Gate lock buzzed loudly as it began to close and Zoro kept an imploring gaze fixed on Wado as he silently counted down in his head until the last moment.

****

Breaking eye contact, Zoro turned and rolled under the gate just before it slammed shut. Raptors jumping into motion the second Zoro had looked away and came charging at the gate, clawing at the railings in an attempt to get at Zoro- who had just made it under in time. Getting bored a moment later, the raptors realized they couldn't get him and backed up, still keeping their eyes pinned to the gate watchfully.

****

Panting harshly, Zoro remained on his rear as Franky came over and offered him a hand, which he took and allowed himself to be brought to shaky feet - still a little breathless over what he had just done, and the fact that he hadn't just been ripped to shreds by his raptors. Franky chuckled softly with a short wave to the boy and muttered so only Zoro could hear, “You should have let them eat him.”

****

“Yeah.” Zoro agreed with a humorous snort.

****

Franky laughed while making his way out of the paddock, leaving Zoro behind with the new kid still sprawled on the ground from where he had landed after getting out of the cage. Hand coming up to scratch idly at his jaw, Zoro glanced down at the kid and muttered, “You're the new guy, right?”

****

“Yeah.” The boy nodded, still looking a little shaken.

****

“You ever wonder why there was a job opening?” Zoro smirked, and judging by the slowly dawning look of horror on the boy's face, he seemed to only now realize why. Letting the boy revel in his newly found information, Zoro jerked his head towards the cage and added, “Don't ever turn your back to the cage.”

****

Walking off, but not before he heard the boy turn and whimper as he found himself face to face with one of the raptors that was leering at him through the bars. Fighting down a smirk at the kid’s wail of surprise, as he once more found Teach standing outside the cage with a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head and walking away. Zoro watched him go, but knew he hadn’t heard the last of this whole mess. Punching the button to open the secondary door to the paddock, Zoro made his way out and decided to head back to his trailer for the rest of the day.

****

TBC...


	2. The Indominus Wrecks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> \- [ALL THE DIALOGUE IS DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- [ALL SCENES ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- Chapter titles are from the Jurassic World Soundtrack.  
> \- Minor dialogue changes were made for the sake of keeping things in character, and some scenes were cut simply to make the fic make more sense for the One Piece characters, otherwise everything is directly from the movie, simply written for ZoSan.  
> \- I own absolutely none of this, and purely wrote it for self-indulgent purposes. I watched it and found that the interactions between Owen and Claire were so shockingly Zoro and Sanji that I needed a ZoSan version for myself.

Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Ace glanced about the Family Fun area that Kalifa had dragged them to that was supposedly the first stop on their tour of the main park. Ace wasn’t really picky about where they went, but he had been hoping to see something more exciting than a dinosaur petting zoo and rides for kids younger than Luffy; he was at least hoping to see something get eaten.

****

“Lift me up!” Jumping up and down in an attempt to see over the heads of the children blocking the gated area in front of him, Luffy yelled at Ace, “I can't see!”

****

“I'm not Sabo.” Ace grouched as he trudged along behind Luffy. Managing to keep up with the boy as he seemed intent and darting from attraction to attraction as fast as possible. Currently, he was enamoured with the petting area where several different types of infant herbivores wandered about for children to go in to pet and play with them, “And you're not five.”

****

“I can still ride the Triceratops!” Luffy implored as he climbed up on a bench to get a better look into the pen. Bouncing up and down in his excitement as a triceratops wandered past in a saddle with a young kid on it giggling happily, “I'm forty-seven-and-a-half inches.”

****

“This place is for little kids.”

****

“Yeah, I know.” Luffy grinned, far too used to Ace's behaviour at this point to let it get him down. Hopping off the bench, he ran over and grabbed Ace's sleeve before tugging on it insistently, “Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?”

****

“Nope.” Ace snapped, scooping up Luffy's hat from where it had fallen and shoving it back on his head, in the process shoving the kid towards a gap in the crowd so he could properly get a look at the dinosaurs. Covering up the favour by grouching, “And watch it; you're gonna lose your hat.”

****

Leaving Luffy to continue to stare into the pen of the baby triceratops, Ace glanced back at where Kalifa stood several feet away on her phone as she had been for most of the time she had been with them. Free arm crossed over her chest irritably as he caught the tail end of her conversation. “Because it's  _ my _ wedding.”

****

Ace's eyes narrowed and a sly grin crept across his face as he got an idea.

****

“No, Kaku's not having a bachelor party.” She scoffed loudly, pausing as the person on the other line respond before she continued snidely, “Because all his friends are animals.”

****

Hand darting out to slap Luffy's back insistently, Ace kept a watchful gaze on the woman as he muttered, “Scatter.”

****

“What?” Luffy pulled away from the fence to glance up at Ace in confusion, Ace watched as Kalifa turned away for a moment to murmur something else into the phone and he took his chance. Turning back to Luffy and grabbing him by the shirt, he guided the boy away from the crowd, shoving him along before Luffy caught on and began running.

****

“Go. Run. Gogogo!”

****

Darting between other guests and kids milling about the area, Ace and Luffy both ran as fast as they could before Kalifa noticed they were gone. Luffy's boisterous laugh cutting through the crowd as Ace jumped out of the way of another kid before falling in step beside his brother, chuckling at the boy's infectious laughter.

****

They ran until they were far away from the children area of the park and back out into the main terrace of the village where large gift shops and restaurants lined the main street. Luffy making a beeline for more of the larger attractions that he had seen upon first arriving, with Ace following just behind - a genuine smile breaking out across his face as it was the first bit of fun he had had since arriving at the island.

****

_ The next T. Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes. Please make your way to the T. Rex Kingdom. Parents be aware this show may be disturbing for smaller children. _

****

“T. Rex!” Luffy skidded to a halt as the overhead announcement caught his attention and he was turning to Ace – stars in his eyes – as he began jumping up and down in his excitement while waving Ace over towards the direction of the large entranceway to the T Rex Kingdom, “Come on! Come on!”

****

“Okay.” Ace chuckled, gesturing towards the large gateway, “Let's go!””

****

~X~

****

Emerging out of the long, deserted service road, Sanji pulled his car around to a clearing that housed a quaint bungalow at the edge of a large lake and under the sprawling branches of a large tree. It was a haphazard building that had an old airstream trailer attached onto it, with a makeshift awning and stairs that had clearly been added afterwards. A porch wrapped around the outside of the shack, equally as homemade.

****

The yard mimicked the easy lifestyle that the cabana – with its decorative fairy lights and wind chimes – with half finished work projects laying about, a picnic table near a fire pit that was no doubt used once the sun eventually set, and copious amounts of junk. An overturned canoe sat upon a set of work benches and appeared to be in the process of being re-varnished.

****

Easing on the brake, Sanji slowly pulled the car around the grassy area in front of the secluded bungalow until it rolled to a stop. Cutting the engine, Sanji remained in the car for several moments hands still gripping the wheel in a white knuckled grip as he stared out of the finely polished windshield to the man several feet away. Seated on a pail with his grimy hands inside a motorcycle that he was in the process of pulling apart.

****

However, his actions had paused at Sanji's arrival and he was now holding a socket wrench in a slack grip as his sharp gaze was narrowed in on Sanji's car. Despite the glare on the windshield that no doubt hid him from view, Sanji found himself looking away nervously as he still loathed that he had to come and speak to the man when he had promised he would never go near him again.

****

Taking a moment to adjust his tie, Sanji then threw open his door and stepped out to place a finely polished dress shoe to the unkempt ground outside. Keeping his posture professional and his face impassive, he straightened his suit and closed the door behind himself before making across the yard towards the other man. Pointedly keeping his gaze just shy of the man's own staring in his direction as he desperately tried not to think about the myriad of things that he had once found attractive about him.

****

As he neared, Sanji noticed Zoro's hands return to his work, threading a nut in place and then tightening it with the wrench; clicking of the ratchet cutting through the hum of the hot afternoon as he let his gaze wander over the other man only to find that he didn't look much different than the last time they had talked. Obnoxious green hair still a classic trademark, and the clothes he wore as filthy as ever.

****

“Mr. Roronoa.” Sanji tried for polite as he neared the other man, needing to keep this as professional as possible despite their previous interactions. Keeping the man at arms length would hopefully allow this whole process to just go a lot smoother, “I need you to come take a look at something.”

****

Coming to a stop in front of the other man, Sanji watched as Zoro finished tightening off the bit with a final jerk before setting the ratchet down on the bike seat and gifted Sanji with a wry look and a derisive tone, “Why are you calling me Mr. Roronoa?”

****

“Zoro.” Sanji corrected while masking a grimace. Not oblivious to the fact that when Zoro had finally turned to look at him with that sharp gaze and flashed that charming grin, Sanji may have felt his heart skip a few beats. Waving at the bike currently stationed in front of the other man, he added, “If you're not too busy?”

****

Snatching up an already open bottle of beer beside him, Zoro watched Sanji with a sidelong glance as he raised it to his lips. Taking a long swig, Zoro set it down beside his toolbox while pointedly turning his gaze on his work as the disdain in the man's tone became palpable as he muttered, “I'm pretty busy.”

****

“We have an attraction.” Sanji huffed, mouth already beginning to itch for a smoke and his fingers twitching idly after only having to deal with the man for barely a minute.

****

At that comment, Zoro pushed himself up rather suddenly and accused almost playfully, “That's not what you said the last time I saw you.”

****

Sanji's traitorous gaze followed the movement of the larger man's frame as he rose, eyes trailing the taut lines of the ratty shirt that hadn't been properly white for a long time now. Pausing at the three button holes along the neckline that exposed the man's chest and noted that two of the buttons were actually simply missing entirely. Hating himself for not being as disgusted by the man's lack of hygiene and laundry abilities as he should have been, Sanji turned an apprehensive look back up to Zoro.

****

Refraining from rolling his eyes at the man's behaviour, Sanji jerked open the lapel of his jacket to pull out a cigarette as he corrected himself, “I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Roronoa--”

****

“Zo-ro.” Zoro corrected once more as he took a commanding step around his toolbox and began walking towards Sanji, this time with a bit of condescension as he raised both brows while enunciating the word. Looking at Sanji with an expectant look that clearly stated that he knew Sanji was specifically not using his name purely out of spite, Sanji simply staring back innocently as he placed the cigarette between his lips.

****

Ignoring that look entirely Sanji pressed forward even as the heat of the afternoon was beginning to overheat him in his suit and the bugs were beginning to bother him. Searching for his lighter in his slacks pocket while batting away a rather annoying fly, he pointedly tried not to notice Zoro making his way closer. “It's a new species we've... made.”

****

Gaze drifting from Sanji for a moment, Zoro lashed out and snagged the fly in his hand before crushing it. Wiping it off on his pants as Sanji made a face of disgust as Zoro pressed further, “You just went and made a new dinosaur?”

****

“Yeah, it's uh...” Sanji shook himself and tried not to think of what else the man could possibly have wiped off on himself and looked back up. Lighting up his smoke and taking a deep inhale to ground himself before meeting the military man's hard gaze, he adopted his own tone of condescension and smirked through an exhalation of smoke, “kinda what we do here.”

****

An emotion Sanji couldn't quite place flashed across Zoro's face before the man was turning and striding back to his bike, snatching up his ratchet before making his way over to the work bench he had set up near the porch. Keeping quiet as he began rummaging through his tools and Sanji took that as his cue to press on.

****

“The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks.” Sanji forced the conversation to remain professional and simply pretended he was dealing with a rather stubborn investor. Watching as Zoro selected a smaller socket before glancing back at his bike thoughtfully, Sanji tried not to let his irritation show through at Zoro's indifferent behaviour, “Mr. Nefertari wanted me to consult with you.”

****

That however caught Zoro's attention as he strutted back over to Sanji with the bit in hand and a cocky smile lighting up his handsome face. Eyes drifting over Sanji unabashedly before rising to meet the blond's gaze and it took all of Sanji's willpower to not look away as his lips tightened around the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

****

“You want to consult here,” Zoro murmured with a suggestive smirk before jerking his head towards his house, “or in my bungalow?”

****

For a split second Sanji felt his pulse throb at the idea and immediately masked his own horror at his body's reaction to the suggestion by making a face of disgust and shaking his head dismissively. Allowing a look of almost pity to grace his features as he murmured around the cigarette, “It's not funny.”

****

A cheeky grin replaced Zoro's playful one, and he turned away with a hearty chuckle and a shrug as he muttered, “A little funny.”

****

Taking a long – and quite necessary – drag on his cigarette and exhaling to calm himself before giving an irritated wave with his hand, Sanji continued, “We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.”

****

Back at his bench Zoro tossed the socket aside dismissively and continued to glance over his tools as he grunted, “Why me?”

****

Letting out an explosive sigh as Sanji had to bite his tongue against saying something unprofessional, he made a hopeless gesture and huffed, “I guess... that Mr. Nefertari thinks... since you are able to control the raptors--”

****

“See, it's all about control with you.” Zoro gaze turned shrewd as he popped the socket off and replaced it with a smaller one before brandishing the ratchet in Sanji's direction. Striding over until he was standing invasively within Sanji's personal space as he added, “I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect.”

****

Meeting Zoro's astute gaze with a bored one, Sanji listened quietly despite being unmoved by Zoro's words. Normally, Sanji had a lot of respect for what the trainers managed to do concerning the animals in the park, but Sanji's sympathy stemmed a lot less further when some of the trainers were animals themselves. Biting his tongue yet again, Sanji just continued to stare down the other.

****

Shrugging with finality, Zoro side stepped Sanji while adding with a grunt, “That's why you and I never had a second date.”

****

“Excuse me?!” Sanji balked as he rounded after the man who was currently walking back to his bike and completely ignoring the indignation he had just caused in Sanji. Stalking after him fuming as he hissed, “I never  _ wanted _ a second dat--”

****

“Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?” Zoro interrupted Sanji, turning in time to level Sanji with an incredulous look as Sanji came to a halt in front of the other man. Allowing Sanji a few seconds to try to intimidate him before smirking and turning to sit back on the pail in front of his bike and continue working on it.

****

“I'm an organized person--”

****

Completely ignoring Sanji's attempts to defend himself, Zoro scoffed loudly, “And what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?”

****

“All of them,” Sanji's patronizing tone dripping with disbelief, “actually.”

****

Zoro just gave an unconvinced grunt.

****

“And anyway, what kind of a man shows up to a date,” Sanji pointed the poised cigarette in his hand towards Zoro's feet and sniped, “in board shorts?”

****

“It's Central America,” Zoro snorted, “it's hot.”

****

For a moment Sanji was tempted to rush over and throttle the infuriating man, but quickly reminded himself that he needed Zoro on his good side. Sanji raised his hands and forced out a stressed laugh as he tried to remind himself that he wasn't here to get into a fight with the man, but simply to get this favour over and done with so he could hopefully avoid ever seeing him in the future.

****

“Okay. Okay.” Sanji grumbled into his cigarette, exhaling a stream of smoke before looking back at Zoro, “Can we just focus on the asset, please?”

****

“The 'asset'?” Zoro repeated with a condescending laugh, before a look of pity replaced it and Sanji couldn't help but be irritated to have that expression directed towards himself. Opening his mouth to tell the other man off, Zoro suddenly dropped his tools and pushed himself up again, this time turning and facing Sanji with actual sincerity, “Look, I get it.”

****

Thrown enough by Zoro's sudden change in attitude, Sanji allow his mouth to fall shut as he waited for the other to talk. Before the man had been all teasing remarks and dismissive looks, but this time he was actually looking at Sanji like he had something to say and Sanji hated that he was curious enough to let him have it.

****

“You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions,” Zoro conceded with a sympathetic nod, “it's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet.”

****

Sanji's lips tightened.

****

“But they're not.” Zoro implored with a soft smile, “They're alive.”

****

“I'm fully aware they're alive.” Sanji heaved his response in exasperation, looking away as he was beginning to become annoyed that this was a statement he had to regularly hear from his staff. A hint of confusion entering his tone as he wasn't sure what exactly he was missing that everyone felt the need to reiterate this; they were alive, yes, but this was also a business that they were trying to run.

****

“You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that.” Zoro accused rather passionately, “They're thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta...”

****

Biting his lip suggestively, Zoro made a rather vulgar pumping motion with his hand that caused Sanji to blink slowly in disgust and look to the side. Unable to really believe that there was ever any moment he found anything about this man attractive in anyway.

****

Lowering his hand and smirking proudly, Zoro's gaze softened once more as it flickered over Sanji before asking rather imploringly, “You can relate to at least one of those things, right?”

****

Shaking his head at Zoro's behaviour, his disgust was inevitably replaced with a wry smile of disbelief as he turned back to Zoro who was watching him expectantly. For a moment, Sanji allowed his smile to grow flirtatious as he leaned in and revelled in the way Zoro reciprocated the movement. Meeting Zoro's intense stare, he had to at least admit it was a little thrilling to know Zoro clearly was still interested in him.

****

“I'll be in the car.” Sanji deigned to give Zoro an answer to his previous question, raising his cigarette to his lips to give a final drag to finish it off before flicking the butt into the nearby fire pit. Finally breaking their stare to glance down at Zoro's shirt and back up with a disparaging moue, “You might want to change your shirt, they're very sensitive to smell.”

****

A cocky smirk crooked Zoro’s lips as a devilish glint sparked in his eye. A moment later his hands were dropping to the hem of his filthy white shirt and he was shucking the shirt up with a languid stretch. Unabashedly exposing his toned torso to the blazing equatorial sun - as well as Sanji’s wide-eyed, unprepared gaze - as he finished pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. It left Zoro’s hair an even worse mess than before and Sanji had to  _ pointedly _ tell himself it was not endearing at all.

****

Sanji’s traitorous gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to every inch of the revealed skin, and he could immediately feel himself grow twice as hot under his collar. Forcing himself to keep his gaze locked on Zoro’s even as the man looked away long enough to ball his shirt up and huck it past Sanji’s head to land somewhere on the porch behind him, turning back to Sanji practically preening.

****

Masking how ruffled Zoro had actually managed to make him, Sanji turned away with a tisk of disapproval, and made his way back to his car, trying desperately not to notice the stare he could so obviously feel Zoro was directing on his back as he walked away. Silently telling himself he only had to put up with the man for a few more hours and then this whole horrible ordeal would be over with.

****

~X~

****

Stuck in the bleachers next to Luffy, Ace began to zone out by flipping through his phone as the announcer droned on about the dinosaur they were waiting to see. They were at the Mosasaurus exhibit, which was supposedly a large underwater creature that lived in the massive lagoon that was situated within the middle of the main village; Ace wasn’t sure what was supposed to be so cool about a prehistoric whale, but after the T. Rex feeding he was willing to allow Luffy to pick the schedule.

****

“The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink its teeth into; including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurs.” The woman finished explaining from her viewing platform that jutted out over the lagoon, “Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out.”

****

A cable that ran over the length of the lagoon began whirring as it carried out a large dead shark that was held aloft by a hook through its fin. The dead fish dangling several meters above the water before eventually coming to a stop, its corpse swaying tantalizingly over the water as the crowd grew much more silent in anticipation.

****

“Ace! Ace!” Luffy shook Ace, “The Mosasaurus!”

****

Ace glanced up from his phone to look at the water just in time to see the water's surface begin to ripple, before it was broken as a massive creature the size of a blue whale - except much more horrifying looking - burst through the surface. Jaws open wide to show off sets of razor sharp teeth that clamped around the dead shark and easily pulled it from the line, cable snapping free with a loud crack as the Mosasaurus began falling back into the water with its prize locked in its jaws.

****

It began to fall back into the water, directly towards the seats they had chosen to sit in, and as its body collided with the surface of the lagoon, it sent up a massive wave of water which cascaded down on everyone in the bleachers. Soaked from head to toe, the crowd around them immediately started to cheer and applaud the spectacle as Ace wiped the water from his eyes while laughing. Glancing over to Luffy who was still coughing up water, then back out to the lagoon where the Mosasaur was finishing submerging as he began clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

****

Luffy finally managed to get his sopping hair out his eyes to shake Ace again while screaming in excitement, “Oh my GOD! That was awesome!”

****

“Okay, hold on tight.” The announcer crooned with a pleased smile, “We're going to give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus.”

****

A groaning started up from beneath them, and soon the bleachers they were seated on began to lower until they were seated in an Underwater Observatory and were able to look through a large pane of glass at the underwater of the lagoon and the Mosasaur swimming within. Having released part of the shark, and was now coming around to snap up the rest in her jaws and swallow it whole.

****

Reluctantly, Ace had to admit that the whole spectacle had actually been pretty fun, and he glanced sidelong at his brother who was staring out into the ocean with a look of wonder. Eyes bright and smile wide, Ace shoved him in the side to get his attention before asking, “Hey, you wanna see something else cool?”

****

Turning to look at Ace, Luffy's face lit up even brighter than before, “Yeah!”

****

~X~

****

Car pulling up to the large enclosure, Zoro couldn't help but find his gaze wandering over to Sanji as the blond finished parking the car. He knew he hadn't exactly been tolerable in his flirting earlier – the nearly silent drive to the paddock had become a testament to that – but Zoro couldn't help feeling like he had missed an opportunity. While it was true there were certain things about the other man he found incredibly irritating, he couldn't deny what had caused him to ask the man out in the first place.

****

Clean, impeccable suits; it wasn't exactly his type, but there was something about the stylish blond hair and sharp jawline that made Zoro want to run his fingers through it to mess it up while biting the man's neck. Unfortunately, their date had proved that they didn't exactly have much in common beyond a base attraction, and so it had ended pretty unremarkably. Though that didn't stop Zoro from wishing it hadn't.

****

Without bothering to wait, Sanji climbed out of the car and Zoro watched him go, gaze lingering on the lines of the man's back as he adjusted his jacket with a confident jerk of his shoulders. Zoro's lips pressing together in a tight line as he looked away and opened his own door to follow after. Deciding rather suddenly that he'd at least make the effort for the rest of the visit to not antagonize the other man; hell, he’d already put on a clean shirt and vest for the other man.

****

“We've been pre-booking tickets for months.” Sanji explained as Zoro dismissed his earlier misgivings regarding the blond and instead turned his gaze to the large paddock with its towering walls and iron reinforcements. A frown creasing his features as he inspected it and the various last minute additions that construction crew were currently adding. Unease striking him in the gut as Sanji continued, “The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program.”

****

Sanji began making his way towards the entrance to the control room of the paddock as Zoro silently followed after. Refraining from making any comments for the time being as he allowed Sanji to properly show him everything before he made any quick or harsh judgments. As much as he enjoyed giving the other man a hard time, he was also mature enough to realize that he was now here for professional reasons.

****

“Corporate felt genetic modification would up the 'wow' factor.”

****

“They're dinosaurs.” Zoro grunted not bothering to hide that fact he wasn't amused by the comment, “'Wow' enough.”

****

“Not according to our focus groups.” Sanji muttered, “The  _ Indominus Rex _ makes us relevant again.”

****

A chuckle of disbelief bubbled up before Zoro could stop it, and once it had, he gave up on hiding his derision as he continued laughing, "The  _ Indominus Rex? _ "

****

“We needed something scary and easy to pronounce.” Sanji rounded on Zoro, livid exasperation clear in his tone as Zoro realized he'd already failed at his earlier mission of not antagonizing the blond anymore. He couldn’t exactly help it though, a fired up Sanji was pretty adorable, a teasing smile back on his face as he watched Sanji add snidely, “You should hear a four year old try to say ' _ Archaeornithomimus _ .'”

****

With that, Sanji walked away with an annoyed eye roll, and Zoro watched him for a moment before countering childishly, “You should hear  _ you _ try to say it...”

****

Sanji deigned to comment and simply continued inside the building, Zoro following after with a smirk but kept from making any further comments until they reached the observation room. A portly man by the name of Hachi was lounging at the control desk with a sandwich in hand and eating quietly, only glancing up upon them both entering the room. While Sanji made his way over to one of the small control panels, Zoro directed a polite nod towards the guard before walking over to one of the windows to look in on the dense jungle outside.

****

“What's this thing made of?”

****

Despite his arms remaining slack at his sides, the unease from before kept his shoulders tight as his eyes darted about to take in the paddock from the inside. Noting the height of the walls, the thick jungle below, and, of course, the very obvious lack of creature.

****

“The base genome is a T. Rex,” Sanji informed rather quickly, before he caught himself and trailed off, “the rest is... classified.”

****

“You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?” Zoro cast a dubious glance in Sanji's direction.

****

“The lab delivers us new assets, and we show them to public. ” Sanji explained tightly as Zoro's gaze returned from looking out into the cage and was back to gracing Sanji with a look of heavy skepticism. Not allowing Zoro a chance to interrupt him again, Sanji ordered to Hachi, “Can we drop a steer, please?

****

Nodding quickly to Sanji's irritated tone, Hachi set his lunch aside and turned to the large control panel at his desk as he put through the order. As he worked, Zoro began pacing the length of the observation room until he was down near the far end, eyes still scanning the forest for any sign of this supposedly massive creature. Frown deepening with concern as he pressed, “How long has the animal been in here?”

****

“All its life.”

****

Stalking over to the next window, Zoro continued to scan the foliage for any signs of the creature as he was beginning to get an unsettled feeling. Even in the heavy jungle of the raptor cage he had become attuned to picking them out among the leaves, but now he couldn't see a thing. If this creature was as big as he was being lead to believe, it shouldn't be able to hide this well. Casting a glance over to Sanji, Zoro scowled, “Never seen anything outside of these walls?”

****

“We can't exactly walk it.”

****

Before Zoro had the chance to call Sanji out on his snippy tone, a rumbling noise outside drew their attention as a huge crane brought in a large hunk of cow carcass on a cable. Whirring continuing until it hung over the middle of the enclosure and everyone silently waited for the animal to reveal itself. Several seconds passed as nothing happened and Zoro pointed to the contraption while asking warily, “And you feed it with that?”

****

Turning to Zoro, Sanji shook his head in mild confusion, “Is there a problem?”

****

“Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional.” Zoro explained tightly, keeping his gaze locked on the steer. Before he had taken the job for InGen working with the raptors he had read all the reports on how the previous park had handled the raptors - feeding them in a much similar fashion to the Indominus - and just how well that hadn’t really worked out for the handlers back then.

****

“Your raptors are born in captivity...” Sanji as the man pointed out with an exasperated wave.

****

“With siblings.” Zoro corrected as he turned to glance at Sanji after the man had addressed him with that drawling tone he seemed to be fond of using when addressing Zoro. He began making his way across the observation room with purposeful strides, watching Sanji seriously as he explained, “They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust.”

****

At the mention of trust Sanji looked away, and Zoro couldn't help but feel that all of this was coming back to their earlier conversation at the bungalow regarding mutual respect. However, it was also clear that none of this was as concerning to Sanji as it was to him, and he clearly wasn't sharing Zoro's opinion on the matter.

****

“The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane.” Zoro faced the glass and placed his hands on his hips with a shrug, “At least she knows that means food.”

****

“So, she needs a friend?” Sanji teased with a patronizing chuckle, “We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?”

****

Casting a dark look into the paddock, Zoro muttered, “Probably not a good idea.”

****

It was obvious Sanji wasn't taking anything that he was saying seriously, and also seemed to be growing impatient dealing with Zoro’s questions while waiting to show the new dinosaur to Zoro. With a grumble of annoyance, Sanji leaned forward to tap against the glass while murmuring to himself, “Where is it...?”

****

“What?” Zoro returned Sanji's earlier condescension with a sarcastic drawl of his own, “Is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room.”

****

“It was just here.” Sanji rationalized slowly, confusion mounting, “We were just here.”

****

Striding over to one of the thermal imaging consoles, Sanji's hands flew across the electronic keyboard as he punched in several pass-codes before activating it. After a cursory scan of the enclosure, a harsh buzz of displeasure emitted from the machine and the screen lit up with the flashing readout 'NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED'. As the computer began completing similar scans for the other areas of the paddock, one by one the same error message appeared across each screen with alarming speed.

****

When the final screen lit up without being able to find a trace of the creature, Zoro watched as Sanji's shoulders tensed despite his hands beginning to tremble over the keyboard. Eventually forcing himself to move forward to reactivate the search despite the machine beeping back angrily as its secondary search was turning up just as empty.

****

Turning away to allow Sanji to continue trying to locate the creature, he wandered the length of the observation room to the other end. Gaze falling to the wall outside where several sets of massive claws marks had marred the wall, and the words leaving his mouth before he even registered them, “Oh, shit.”

****

“That doesn't make any sense.” Hachi muttered as he began rechecking all the thermal signatures for errors, “These doors haven't been opened in weeks.”

****

Pointing through the window, interrupting the two men at the control station as he asked, “Were those claw marks always there?”

****

Straightening slowly, the concerned look on Sanji's face didn't bode well as he slowly strode across the room to look at what Zoro was gesturing to. Coming to stop beside him to glance outside and see the large marks near the top of the wall where the animal had clearly been scratching at in an attempt to escape. Though considering the walls were only forty feet, and the creature was able to reach that high, it might already be gone...

****

“You think it...?” The dawning realization on Sanji's face turned to terror as he murmured, “Oh, God!”

****

Zoro arched a brow pointedly.

****

“She has an implant in her back.” Sanji reassured Zoro calmly, though he had a suspicion he was most likely trying to calm himself.  He watched as Sanji began making to leave the observation room, “I can track it from the control room!”

****

Watching him leave, Zoro turned back to look at the wall as he couldn't help but feel this should have been expected by somebody. Not to mention, if something that big had climbed the wall, he'd have expected at least someone to have noticed it. However, considering the lax nature of the guard, it was clear that this man's job was much less intensive than trying to train and keep raptors.

****

Hands falling to his hips, Zoro turned back to the guard and grunted, “You sure it's gone?”

****

Checking over the panels once more, Hachi turned back to Zoro with a hopeless gesture, “It's not here.”

****

“Can we take a closer look?”

****

“Uh. Sure.” Hachi stammered for a moment before fumbling his keys from his pocket and gesturing for Zoro to follow after him. Taking a set of stairs down to a lower level, Zoro waited for Hachi to unlock the side door, they entered the main area of the enclosure and began to warily make their way over to the damaged wall on the other end of the paddock. A maintenance worker was already there inspecting the damage for himself as Zoro's gaze kept darting back to keep an eye on the forested area behind them.

****

Placing a hand to the wall, Zoro ran his fingers over the rough cement and the jagged grooves that had been torn into it by the creatures claws. The depth and length of the marks within the cement just as concerning as the height of which the animal had managed to make them; there was no way of knowing what the thing was capable of, but if it was already out there, it was only a matter of time before it caused trouble - if was as big as he was imagining.

****

“That wall's forty feet high.” Hachi huffed out on a nervous breath, glancing to Zoro, “You really think she could've climbed out?”

****

“Depends.” Zoro murmured on a breath, craning his neck back to gaze to the top of the paddock to where the damage had managed to reach. The bad feeling that had started in his gut upon first arriving to this place reasserting itself as all of this spelled trouble.

****

“On what?”

****

Eyes narrowing, Zoro grunted, “What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab...”

****

~X~

****

Jumping down the stairs several at a time Sanji sprinted over to his car with his phone already in hand ACU already dialed as he threw himself in the driver's seat. Engine turning over as a response could be heard down the line and Sanji was ordering, “We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert!”

****

“Wha--”

****

“This is not a drill!” Sanji clarified before hanging up, and he immediately called Usopp's line in the Control Room and waited until he heard the man pick up, “Usopp, get me coordinates on the  _ Indominus _ .”

****

“Okay,” Usopp's confusion was discernible before he nonetheless conceded, “yeah, uh... let me do... uh, I'm doin' it right now.”

****

One hand on his phone and the other on the steering wheel, Sanji turned the car out of the parking lot as aggressively as he could and was taking off down the service road back to the main park. Trees whipping past as he gunned the engine as fast as it could go, car bouncing and slamming in and out of potholes as his main concern was getting back as quickly as possible.

****

“Wait,” Usopp's voice dropped in confusion, and Sanji listened for several tense seconds as Usopp seemed to double check things at his station. Sanji wanted to scream in frustration at the man for making him wait before Usop was muttering, as though almost to himself, “What the hell? It's in the cage...”

****

“No, that's impossible.” Sanji argued, easing off the gas as he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, “I was just there.”

****

“Sanji, I'm telling you,” Usopp implored, sounding even more confused now by Sanji's behaviour as he yelled back, “she's in the cage!”

****

Confusion mounting, Sanji slowed the car down until he was able to pull over on the side of the road – pausing in turning around completely – as he tried to reason how all the systems could have possibly failed to identify where the creature was. They had never failed in any sort of way even similar to this before, and even if they had, miraculously, all failed not even the steer had been able to draw it out.

****

So, if it was still in the cage, why had it been so intent on hiding?

****

“What? Wait a second.” A tremble began to affect Usopp's voice as he muttered, “There are people in there...”

****

Dawning horror had Sanji nearly dropping his phone as he realized that Zoro – the stupid, idiotic raptor obsessed moron - was probably one of the people in the paddock. Before he could even question the sudden fear that was causing his throat to tighten at the thought of the man getting hurt, Sanji was gripping his phone tight and screaming into the receiver, “Get them out of there now! Now!”

****

“Paddock 11, this is Control!” Nami's voice could distantly be heard paging the enclosure, “You need to evacuate the containment...”

****

~X~

****

Hachi's radio exploded with a sudden static as a panicked voice came through all garbled and distorted. All three men turning to glance at Hachi's radio where the voice just barely became discernible, “...area... ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy...”

****

Hachi snatched up his radio, calmly grunting down the line, “Yeah, what's the problem?”

****

Before even waiting for a response Zoro turned his back to the wall and began looking around the cage nervously, not liking how this whole scenario was adding up. Eyes darting across the thick vegetation taking up most of the paddock as that uneasy feeling now had him convinced they shouldn't have left the observation room. A moment later, a frantic voice of a woman exploded down the radio line as she shrieked, “It's in the cage! It's in there with you!”

****

Even as Hachi was still processing the information, Zoro was already springing into action as the words sent an icy chill through him and he realized their mistake of even entering the area. Grabbing Hachi by the sleeve and jerking him into action, he began to sprint back to the door that they had come out from as he bellowed, “Go!”

****

Despite urging Hachi on, Zoro soon found himself sprinting far ahead of the portly observation room operator as the other inspector was well ahead of both of them as they made for the other end of the paddock and to door they had entered through. A moment later the trees began shifting and Zoro was skidding to a halt as the large form of the Indominus began to reveal itself through the trees.

****

A foot nearly twice the size of himself stepped out of the thicket, followed by the rest of the animal as Zoro stared up wide-eyed at the beast leering down on him. It was largely reminiscent of a T. Rex - like Sanji had mentioned - except for its sharper features, large foreclaws, and iridescent white skin which sent a chill down Zoro's spine. Pausing, just for a moment as his base instincts got the better of him, before stumbling a bit as he turned and forced his paralyzed body into motion. Zoro made to run the other way, only to find Hachi had already taken off back in the direction of the large paddock door well before either Zoro, or the inspector had moved.

****

With an angry roar and flared foreclaws, the Indominus burst into motion and began chasing after them as Zoro and the inspector darted through the arena to get to the door Hachi had already reached. Ground trembling under his feet, Zoro refused to look back as a clawed hand  snatched up the inspector beside him. A second later, a spray of blood was raining down on Zoro as the Indominus had no doubt just torn apart the inspector.

****

Bolting for the back door, Zoro watched as Hachi slammed a quivering hand onto the hand print ID pad and punched in a security code to override the door lock. With a heavy groan the large door began to open and the guard was ducking through as soon as there was enough space for his body to fit. Looking back long enough to spot Zoro who was still running full sprint towards the now opening door with the Indominus close on his heels. What little blood that was left in Hachi's face drained at whatever he was seeing over Zoro's shoulder, and with a horrified scream Hachi immediately took off through the door as fast as he could with Zoro sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him to catch up.

****

As Zoro neared the escape, an alarm began to blare loudly and the red light set above the entrance started to flash as the large door began to slide shut. The space for him to fit through becoming narrower and narrower even as the Indominus was gaining and the pounding footfalls from the massive creature felt as though they were right behind him.

****

Body screaming, adrenaline pumping, Zoro has never run this fast in his life, as he pushed his legs to run even faster, roaring on top of his lungs, “Shit!”

****

Turning sideways, he launched himself through the door, only barely making it through before he would have been crushed. However, the space wasn't enough to stop the Indominus from slamming into the paddock door and managing to get an arm and part of her head stuck in between the closing door.

****

Even though he was free from the paddock, Zoro kept running until he got the crane stationed several yards away and threw himself into a full body slide along the gravel until he was under the truck. Crawling the rest of the way under and turning – braced on his stomach – to watch the Indominus struggling wildly against the door trying to close on her. A final angry roar and an almighty flail had the gate giving way, servos whining under the stress, and the concrete crumbling away as she broke through.

****

Construction workers ran around in a panic to get away as she stumbled to her feet. Breath catching in his throat, Zoro watched with horrified eyes as the Indominus righted itself after getting through the gate and took its first step into freedom. Large, clawed feet pounding against the earth, unsettling large patches of gravel, and causing the ground to shake under the force of it. It was larger than any of the creatures Zoro had seen in the park till date, and twice as ferocious. Heaving breaths echoing throughout the vacant clearing, the beast sniffed the air for a few seconds before roaring in victory at her escape. 

****

Frozen in place, Zoro could only see her feet as she began to stalk around the newly open area to her, and almost immediately made for where Hachi sat in front of a pickup truck. Her steps were slow, yet purposeful, as she made her way around the left side of the truck. Zoro watched with bated breath as Hachi slowly turned to glance around the front end of the vehicle to see where the Indominus had gone. A distant whimper could be faintly heard choked out from the other man as his gaze fell on the tail disappearing around the end of the truck.

****

With a bang, the truck was violently knocked aside, flying through the air as it left Hachi sitting completely exposed on the gravel lot before the vehicle came crashing noisily to the ground upside-down right next to the crane Zoro was hiding under. Upholding smashed to bits as it slide through the rubble and Zoro threw up an arm to shield himself from the spray of dirt and gravel that was showered upon him.

****

Squinting through the settling dust, Zoro locked eyes with Hachi as a silent moment stretched between the two and he could see the distraught resignation in Hachi's expression before massive jaws came down and snapped shut around the man. Rearing back out of Zoro's line of sight to finish devouring him as Zoro was left to simply listen to the anguished screams of the other before a final garbled cry and the man was silent.

****

Realizing with horror that her vision wasn't as stunted as a T. Rex - and that she was clearly just as visually acute as her sense of smell was - Zoro threw himself further under the crane, turning to face the undercarriage of the vehicle and withdrew a large knife from the sheath at his hip. Panicked hands fumbling he reached up and managed to pull a fuel line free, and swiftly hacked it in two before discarding his knife. Pouring as much gasoline onto himself as he could get from the line before hurriedly smearing it all over himself to help mask his scent.

****

Laying perfectly still, Zoro listened as the Indominus finished swallowing Hachi with a sickly crunch and thick gulp before her slow, thundering footsteps neared the crane. Each heavy step rattling Zoro's still lungs as he refused to breath while waiting to see if he had managed to trick her well enough.

****

Near enough to the crane, she dropped down onto all fours and crawled closer to lower her snout to the underbelly of the crane and take a monstrous inhale. Zoro could only hold his position as his gaze wandered over the bloody jaw that became visible from his position. Scaly lips and sharp teeth coated in blood and bits of fabric from the two people it had managed to eat so far, as a hungry growl caused her jaw to tremble eagerly.

****

With a rattling exhale, she seemed satisfied and withdrew back onto her haunches.

****

A large foot – the size of the truck she had just thrown aside to eat Hachi – slammed into the ground right beside the crane as Zoro cautiously lifted his head to watch her retreat. Massive stride carrying her away before Zoro even had the chance to take his first exhale of relief. Body shaking, Zoro slowly let his head fall back to the gravel as he stared back up at the underside of the crane in a haze of disbelief that he hadn't just been eaten alive for the second time that day...

****

TBC...


	3. Growl and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> \- [ALL THE DIALOGUE IS DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- [ALL SCENES ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- Chapter titles are from the Jurassic World Soundtrack.  
> \- Minor dialogue changes were made for the sake of keeping things in character, and some scenes were cut simply to make the fic make more sense for the One Piece characters, otherwise everything is directly from the movie, simply written for ZoSan.  
> \- I own absolutely none of this, and purely wrote it for self-indulgent purposes. I watched it and found that the interactions between Owen and Claire were so shockingly Zoro and Sanji that I needed a ZoSan version for myself.

Despite Usopp keeping him updated on the drive, Sanji arrived back to the Control Room especially high strung at having lost not only the Indominus, but two employees as well. While he was relieved he hadn’t accidentally gotten Zoro eaten in the process, he was also extremely livid that whoever had been in charge of the paddock had managed to fuck up so monutenously bad that they had actually opened the door and actually released the thing.

 

Stepping out of the elevator and into the Control Room, all eyes turned to him and the entire room fell silent as they were all obviously just as shaken as Sanji was over what had just happened. However, human error was something they had always planned for which meant they couldn’t let the horror of the situation override their need to stick to protocol.

 

“Everyone remain calm.” Stating his reassurance slowly and calmly, Sanji glanced at everyone in the Control Room who were watching him in apprehension. Nodding resolutely as he strode forward and began forcing himself to take control of the situation, “The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence.”

 

“Okay,” Usopp noted with a nervous glance over at Nami, “it's moving really fast.”

 

“This is control,” Nami ordered, “put out a park-wide alert--”

 

“Hang up the damn phone, please!” Mr. Nefertari politely waved towards Nami.

 

“Sorry,” Nami pressed the receiver at her ear and clarified, “I'm getting new information. Everything is fine.”

 

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly." Mr. Nefertari suggested as he calmly made his way forward, waving an indifferent hand towards the large overhead monitor, "The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?"

 

"You should put that in the brochure." Usopp muttered under his breath, "Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody."

 

"That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction." Sanji rationalized to the room, "ACU can handle this, no one else is gonna get--"

 

"Eaten?"

 

Sanji sent Usopp a withering look.

 

~X~

 

Doors to the elevator siding open with a sharp ding, Zoro stormed into the Control Room, and nearly knocked over the security guard that tried to get in his way requesting security clearance. Zoro managed to get far enough inside he was almost to Sanji when the guard chasing after him repeated, “Sir, I need to see a badge!”

 

“What the fuck happened out there?!” Zoro growled as he advanced on Sanji, rounding a long desk of monitors as he made for the viewing area Sanji was standing at, “There are thermal cameras all over that paddock!”

 

Doubling his efforts, the guard threw an arm around Zoro to detain him while barking, “Sir!”

 

“She did not just disappear!” Jerking in the guards hold he eventually stopped struggling and levelled a livid glare onto the blond man as he awaited an explanation. More than a little annoyed at almost being eaten and left behind at a paddock with a hybrid monster on the loose.

 

Heaving a sigh, Sanji turned to face Zoro and he could already tell he wasn't going to like what the other had to say. It was the bureaucratic way that the man responded to everything, always professional and vague, “It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction.”

 

“Were you not watching?!” Zoro demanded, shucking off the guard's hold finally and advancing on Sanji. Eyes glued to the man despite Sanji's attempt to turn away and dismiss him, “She marked up that wall as distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!”

 

Rounding back on Zoro, Sanji bared down on him with exasperation, “We are talking about an animal here.”

 

“A highly intelligent animal--”

 

“Four hundred meters to the beacon.” Zoro's gritted response was interrupted by a red-headed technician as she drew the entire room's attention back up to the large monitor on the wall that was currently displaying the live-cam feed from each ACU soldier as well as their lifelines. Staticky radio chatter was discernible as the ground units talked to one another from their separate vehicles as they closed in on the animal.

 

Sanji abandoned their conversation to turn back to the screen as Zoro assessed everything with dawning realization. Eyes falling to the weapons each of the men were carrying as they began to unload from their vehicles and begin trekking into the thick jungle. Breathing out in horror, “You're going after her with non-lethals?”

 

“We have twenty-six million invested in that asset.” Mr. Nefertari shook his head incredulously, “We can't just kill it.”

 

Head falling forward in disbelief, Zoro realized he was surrounded by a room of people who really didn't comprehend what they had just managed to unleash. And also just how unstoppable the creature was going to be as he muttered to Mr. Nefertari in a hushed tone, “Those men are gonna die.”

 

Mr. Nefertari looked at him but didn't say anything.

 

“Three hundred meters to the beacon.” Red-head piped up as the cameras now showed the men slowing as they began closing in on the location beacon they were tracking. Weapons raised and them moving as a cohesive unit, covering all points of attack, but it wouldn't do any good once the creature decided to strike.

 

“You need to call this mission off, right. now!”

 

Team coming to a stop as they reached a small creek, the commander began inching forward to investigate the location of the tracker as the rest of the unit paused to cover him. The long-nosed tech chiming in to make sure everyone on the room was aware, “They're right on top of it.”

 

Both of the technicians under Sanji's command ignored everything Zoro was saying as they were all  pre-occupied with the mission being relayed on screen. None of them realizing that they were just sending a bunch of people to be snacked on by the animal. Taking an aggressive step towards Sanji, Zoro abandoned trying to reason with Mr. Nefertari as he demanded loudly, “Call it off right n--!”

 

Interrupting Zoro, Sanji snarled, “You are  **_not_ ** in control here!”

 

“Blood's not clotted yet.” ACU's commanding officer's voice cut through the raised voices in the control room as everyone turned at once to look back up at the screen. All gazes tracking to the main camfeed that was showing the commander's point of view as he remained crouched near a creek embankment and held a gnarly piece of flesh in his gloved hand. A sharp beeping emanating from it as he added, “It's close.”

 

“What is that?” Mr. Nefertari mused.

 

Stepping past both men, Zoro strode forward until he was able to look up at the monitor unobstructed and could easily see the chipped device. Realizing as he said it, “That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out.”

 

“How would it know to do that?” Sanji countered.

 

Remembering everything he had seen inside the paddock, from the way she had marked up the wall to trick them, to how she had purposefully hidden her heat signature. It was clear that this beast was far more intelligent than anyone in this room had realized or was willing to allow. Murmuring quietly as Zoro knew what was about to happen next, “She remembered where they put it in.”

 

Main camera panning down to several drops of blood that had fallen to the officer's wrist, there was a pause of confusion before it arched up to look up at a branch high above where a large amount of blood was falling from the leaves. Camera coming back down again just in time for the trees ahead of the commander to begin shifting unnaturally, a moment later the Indominus was stepping out of the foliage as its imperceptible skin began turning back to its natural white.

 

“It can camouflage!”

 

Lifeline skyrocketing, the commander turned and began running back to his team even as everyone was becoming aware they had all been lured into her trap. He barely got a few paces before the beast was lurching forward and snatching him up in a clawed hand as the team began firing their stun weapons all at once. It was enough to startle her to drop the man in the creek, but a moment later her clawed foot landed on top of him and his scream of pain cut out just as his lifeline went completely flat in the control room.

 

Chaos ensued from that point on, the entire control room watching in horror as the ACU tried in vain to safely take down the Indominus. Nets and cables trapping her for moments at a time before being torn away and the stun shots doing nothing more than just riling her up. One by one each member was steadily taken out as none of them were a match for her size and speed.

 

As the fifth officer flat lined, Zoro turned away from the carnage being displayed on the large overhead monitor and looked over at Sanji, voice deadly calm, “Evacuate the island.”

 

“We'd never reopen.” Sanji responded hollowly.

 

It was clear from the hopelessness on his face that he had already realized that things were beginning to spiral beyond his control, and it was only a matter of time before he accepted it. If Zoro had to be a little harsh then so be it, if it was the only way to get anyone in this room to listen to him. Beginning to pace, Zoro kept a pointed gaze locked on Sanji's as he gestured up at the monitor where even now the last few members of the ACU were being hunted and eaten by the Indominus, “You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves.”

 

Mr. Nefertari frowned, “Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?”

 

“She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out.” Zoro snapped as he turned his look of disdain on the man. Pausing and glancing between both Sanji and Mr. Nefertari before barking, “Now. Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armoury. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!”

 

“We have families here.” Sanji responded in an angry, hushed tone, “I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone--”

 

“You already have--”

 

“Mr. Roronoa,” Sanji cut in succinctly, his previous panic replaced by a stoic calm that was accompanied by the pointed use of Zoro's last name. A cold glare levelled on him as he ordered, “if you're not going to help, there's no reason for you to be in here.”

 

Frustration morphed Zoro's face as he couldn't believe how stubborn the other man was being and he was forced to bite back a few rather choice words. Arm swiping the desk in front of him, he took out several toy dinosaurs one of the technicians had had poised on his monitor top, the technician in question shoulders dropping as he sighed tiredly as his stuff was knocked aside.

 

“I would have a word with your people in the lab.” Zoro spat as he stalked past Sanji and paused beside Mr. Nefertari to mutter darkly, “That thing out there, that's no dinosaur.”

 

With a final harsh look to Sanji which was reciprocated with nothing but dismissal, Zoro turned on his heel and strode from the room. Getting to the elevator just beyond and waiting for the doors to close as he could hear Sanji begin to take over now that he had left.

 

~X~

 

Hands slamming down on the desk in the research lab, Mr. Nefertari barred down on the scientist currently seated far too calmly behind his desk; given what he had just been briefed on, “What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?”

 

“Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate.” Caesar explained softly. Despite hiding clear surprise, the underlying tone of exhilaration was not missed, “Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color.”

 

Slowly taking a seat as he absorbed the new information, Mr. Nefertari then braced an arm on Caesar’s desk and broached, "It hid from thermal technology." 

 

Caesar's face lit up with genuine surprise, "Really?" 

 

"How is that possible?" 

 

“Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output.” Caesar now sounded rather exasperated as he noted, “We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined...”

 

Mr. Nefertari demanded, “Who authorized you to do this?”

 

“You did.” Caesar accused with a cocky smile, pushing himself out of his desk as he quoted, “'Bigger.' 'Scarier.' Um... 'Cooler.'” Caesar gave a derisive laugh, “I believe is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioural traits.”

 

“What you're doing here...: Mr. Nefertari glanced about the place with a look of distaste before his disapproving gaze landed back on Caesar, “What you have done... The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built.”

 

“All of this exists because of me.” Caesar accused, “If I don't innovate somebody else will.”

 

Aggressively pointing to the ground to emphasize his point, Mr. Nefertari ordered, “You are to cease all activities here immediately.”

 

“You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science, but we are doing what we have done from the beginning.” Caesar dismissed with a derisive snort, “Nothing in Jurassic World in natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth.”

 

“I never asked for a monster!”

 

“'Monster' is a relative term.” Caesar smirked, “To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat.”

 

~X~

 

Glancing around at the monitors thoughtfully, Sanji’s gaze flickered from the current live count of visitors, to the multiple cam feeds on the large over head monitor, and back to the map where the Indominus had last been recorded and seemed to be travelling south. Still absolutely livid over Zoro’s behaviour after storming in here and completely undermining him in front of everyone; hating even more that he knew most - probably all - of what Zoro had said had merit.

 

“Okay.” Sanji huffed as he bit back his infuriation at deciding to cave to Zoro’s suggestion. Glancing down at Nami and Usopp, he confirmed, “I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in.”

 

Both technicians nodded and turned back to their work stations, Nami already calling the evacuation scenario as Usopp began hurriedly typing away at his desk to make sure all the proper procedures were initiated. Eyes glued to the screens as the relocation began to take effect, Sanji watched the live feeds of guests slowly being guided back to the park as he realized with a jolt that Ace and Luffy were still out there.

 

Dialing up Kalifa’s number immediately, he kept watching the monitor as he waited for her to pick up and utter, “Hello?”

 

“Kalifa.” Sanji's tone remained light while talking to the woman, but his underlying urgency was not so well hidden. Sanji wasn’t entirely sure what they were going to do to stop the Indominus just yet, but he knew he needed to get the boys as far away as he possibly could. “I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away.”

 

“I don't know!” Kalifa’s panicked voice stuttered down the line, she sounded out of breath and more than a little terrified, “I've been looking everywhere for them. It's just been quite a while.”

 

“Slow down” Sanji murmured as gently as he could manage, “I can't hear you.”

 

“Ace and Luffy,” She clarified with a distraught wail, “they've run off.”

 

“They what?!”

 

“I’m sorry, I just--”

 

“No, don't worry about it.” Sanji reassured the clearly distressed woman. He knew his nephews were prone to it, but hadn’t expected for them to ditch his assistant. “Keep an eye out for them and continue with the evacuation; I'll see if I can find them.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Sanji immediately dialed Ace's number, stalking away from the main desk to a more secluded area of the Control Room and out of ear shot as he nervously listened to it ring. Hand tapping in agitation against his leg as he couldn't believe something this serious would go wrong, specifically on the day he had his nephews at the park.

 

On the fourth ring, there was a click and then the familiar voice of his nephew down the line, “Hey, Sanji.”

 

“Ace, thank God.” Sanji breathed out the words on a sigh of relief, hand coming up to press against his forehead out of sheer gratitude that nothing bad had happened to them. Yet. Forcing himself to remain calm, he asked, “Is Luffy with you?”

 

“I can't rea--y hear yo--.” Ace's voice came through the line little distorted, “We're in t-- hamster ball.”

 

Sanji was thrown for several seconds by the phrase ‘hamster ball’ before realizing the boys must have taken the monorail up north to go on the Gyrosphere ride. A ride which was situated just below the restricted northern part of the island that currently had a mad dinosaur roaming loose and was looking for people to eat.

 

“Okay. Ace, listen to me.” Feeling the panic already begin to take over him, Sanji tried not to let it show in his voice as his first and foremost goal was getting them back to the main area and as far from the Indominus as humanly possible. Hell, he’d get the boys an emergency heli-evac if he had to. “I need you to--”

 

“Hel--”

 

“Ace?!” Looking down at his phone, he found that the call had been disconnected, and as he tried calling again, the call wouldn't even connect. Cursing under his breath, Sanji stormed back to the control board and bared down on the schematics displayed on the screens in front of Nami and Usopp, “Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley?”

 

“No, they're all accounted for. It’s my job.” Usopp huffed with a dramatic roll of his eyes, before pausing as he noted one that was a little off course from the rest that were currently being called in. Waving at it, “Wait, yeah. There's one in the field.”

 

“Send a team of rangers,” Sanji ordered, “bring them in.”

 

“Security,” Nami activated her comm-link, “we need a search and rescue in the Valley.”

 

There was a moment of silence, before the radio comm buzzed and there was a exasperated response, “It's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full out here.”

 

“No. No. No.” Sanji snatched up the headset and growled into the receiver, “There are two guests missing! You need to make this your top priority!”

 

Looking away Usopp just muttered under his breath, “Just do it, man.”

 

“There's a lot of guests missing.” The man rationalized, “We're doing the best we can.”

 

“Okay. Fine. I'll do it myself.” Sanji growled, throwing down the comm-link before glancing back at the Usopp and Nami, “Keep to Phase One, and if anything else comes up you know how to reach me.”

 

“Got it, boss.”

 

Halfway out of the control room, he froze as a familiar voice had his gaze snapping to one of the live feeds inside the Innovation Centre where Zoro could be seen having a standoff with a guard. Hands raised but his body language incredibly aggressive as he growled, “Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now? Back up!”

 

~X~

 

Ace looked down at his phone after Sanji’s voice suddenly cut out, attempting to call him back before realizing that the Gyrosphere seemed to be messing with the signal. With a dismissive shrug, Ace pocketed the phone and then turned to look at the small screen display set up between their seats that began to play an instructional welcome video as Ace used the provided joystick to steer the sphere into the valley below.

 

_ Hey, there. I'm Buggy Piero. Welcome aboard the GyroSphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom. _

 

Waving the pointer stick around, the man on screen accidentally swiped the many containers on his deck that had been holding various black liquids and an eruption of smoke went up as the man also hit something electrical. Yelping in fear, some of the liquid from the containers splattered across his face before he was looking back up at the audience and continuing through a fearful stutter. Glancing off screen, the man then pointed to his face with a weak hand asking despite already beginning to faint backwards.

 

_One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out._ _Is this real? It is?_

 

Video cutting out there, a new clip started with the same clown-faced man back in the lab this time holding a revolver and had a large sheet of the protective glass beside him. Holding up the gun while proudly explaining;

 

_ And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a. 50-caliber bullet. _

 

Turning to the sheet poised beside him, Buggy raised the pistol and fired a single shot which echoed throughout the video’s audio and left a large dent in the glass, but didn’t break it. However the force of the shot knocked the entire thing over, and the heavy duty glass tumbled back into the glass cabinets in the background and shattered them. Glass going everywhere, and broken beakers and cylinders going spilling out onto the floor.

 

_ The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times......so you've got nothing to worry about. _

 

Once more, the video cut to a reset laboratory that hadn’t been demolished by the man on screen, and he continued to talk as Luffy lost interest. Turning to look around at the Valley that Ace was currently guiding the Gyrosphere through and severe lack of animals in it before yelling impatiently, “Where are they?”

 

Just then, they rounded a large thicket that had been blocking their view and as they came out into a clearing they were meet with dozens of different dinosaurs grazing in the fields in front of them. Brachiosaurs were off in the distance eating greenery off of high trees, herds of Gallimimus ran across the plains, a couple Stegosaurs were ambling in front of them, and of to the side a Triceratops lounged on the grass, basking in the sun.

 

“Oh man.” Ace breathed out in awe as Luffy’s face lit up.

 

They slowly cruised through the field and gazed up at the amazing creatures whose size dwarfed that of the Gyrosphere they currently sat in. However, they remained completely passive and allowed them to guide the Gyrosphere through their herds without so much as giving them a second look. Able to get up as close as they possible could without touching them, both boys gazed out their side of the sphere in awe.

 

_ Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort. _

 

The loud, automated voice had both boys turning to look at the screen as large display of the Jurassic World logo was set over video of the clown currently freaking out in the lab as a spinning gyroscope went haywire across the table. Over everything else, in big red letters it read ‘RIDE CLOSED’ and at Luffy's falling face of disappointment, Ace waved a dismissive hand, “Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes.”

 

“But,” Luffy looked excited, however still skeptical, “they said it was closed.”

 

“Sanji gave us special wristbands, right?” Ace reasoned with an encouraging smile, “We're VIP, dude. Come on. It'll be fun.”

 

The previous look on Luffy's face disappeared and was slowly replaced with a look of glee at Ace's reasoning, turning back to look out of the Gyrosphere as Ace guided them further into the Valley. A herd of Triceratops taking off running beside them.

 

~X~

 

Hurriedly running through the lobby, Sanji was never more annoyed by the amount of people milling about in the centre and getting in his way. Refraining from shoving people aside, he hectically searched for any sign of green hair amoungst the hundreds of tourists. Just as he was beginning to consider giving up and going on to find his nephews on his own, a voice cut through the crowd, “Sanji!”

 

Spinning on his heel, Sanji’s gaze landed on the military man currently standing several feet away before breathing a sigh of relief and running over to Zoro. Sanji grabbed the front of his vest urgently, “I need you.”

 

It was ridiculous of him to ask for help after the way he had just treated the man in the Control Room, but aside from people in the ACU, he couldn't think of anyone else with enough military training to get them out of the Valley alive. Especially with the Indominus heading straight for it. 

 

Wide eyed, it seemed that was the last thing Zoro had been expecting Sanji to say, but it didn't stop Sanji from noticing the concern that immediately creased the man's brow and the way his gaze tracked all over Sanji, as though inspecting to make sure he was alright. Stepping closer as he agreed with a cautious nod, “Okay...”

 

“I need your help.” Sanji clarified, not having time to be embarrassed about his poor choice of wording as he continued, “My nephews, they're out in the Valley.”

 

Grabbing Sanji's hand, Zoro roughly dragged them both out of the main stream of the crowd so they weren’t blocking the walkway. In solitude, Zoro cast a glance around to make sure no guests might overhear them talking about something that could start a panic. Looking back at Sanji, he asked, “How old?”

 

“I… Ace is in highschool and Luffy's… nine, maybe eight?” Sanji explained before brushing aside the question with a dismissive wave of his hands. Normally he’d have time to remember properly, but he didn’t exactly have time to count months when he needed them found now, “Please, if anything happens to them...”

 

"They'll be fine." Zoro reassured with a stern nod, and Sanji loathed to admit that the confidence in the man’s tone immediately made him feel better. Confusion creasing his brow, Zoro asked, "Why haven't you sent out a Search and Rescue?" 

 

"There's no one available." Sanji huffed, "With the evacuation, there's no units left to go that far north right now." 

 

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, Zoro looked at Sanji in honest surprise before rearing back as he muttered, "You actually called for an evac?" 

 

Gaze shifting away, Sanji glared at the floor, "Of course I did. What'd you expect?" 

 

Zoro opened his mouth, clearly about to say something smart, before a soft look replaced it and he was shutting his mouth with a short nod. Waving after himself as he turned to leave, "Yeah, alright. Let's go find them."

 

~X~

 

Coming onto the other end of the Valley, Ace slowed the Gyrosphere as they neared the fence keeping all the dinosaurs specifically within the field for the sake of the ride. However, a gate that should have been closed looked like it had been knocked off its hinges and there was definitely some signs of damage to the fence.

 

“Woah, what happened here?” Ace murmured, to himse lf, taking in the damage, wondering what could have caused ut . Curiosity spiked, he turned to Luffy with a conniving  grin, “Dude. Off-road.”

 

Luffy’s eyes lit up, but he had the grace to ask, “Are we allowed?”

 

“I'm sure Uncle Sanji won’t mind; he’d probably want you to get the full Jurassic World experience.” Guiding the Gyrosphere forward through the open gate and into the heavily forested jungle beyond as he placed a finger to his grinning lips, “Shh...”

 

Guiding them deep into the jungle, Ace made a note of which way they came so they could get back out, while also very curious to see how far they could take this thing into the forest. Exploring for several minutes before forcing it through some rather thick bushes and coming out onto a small clearing of several dinosaurs.

 

“There.” Ace boasted with a proud smile as he brought the Gyrosphere to a stop, waving out at the heard of dinosaurs grazing just a few yards away from them. “You're welcome. Up close and personal with four dinosauruses.”

 

"Ankylosaurus.” Luffy corrected as he leaned forward in his seat despite the harness keeping him fully strapped down. Squinting as he added, “And there's five dinosaurs.”

 

“Are you stupid or something?” Ace scoffed before pointing out at the four dinosaurs directly ahead of them and gesturing to each one as he counted extra slow just to tease his brother, “Look. One, two, three, four.”

 

Slowly sitting back in his seat, Luffy raised a trembling had to point at the front of the Gyrosphere as he murmured, “Five.”

 

Gaze drawn to where Luffy was pointing, Ace stared for several moments in confusion before he could finally make out the reflection in the glass that Luffy was gesturing to. Distorted greatly by the glass, but still obviously huge as its terrifying set of teeth and scaly muzzle were the only things that were visible; a low grumbling starting from behind them as Ace’s eyes widened in realization.

 

Both of them slowly turned in there seats and gazed up at the looming dinosaur, Ace had no clue what it was but it was bigger than the T. Rex they had seen earlier and looked twice as nasty. Opening its massive jaws, it let out a deafening roar and sparked both of them into motion as Ace whipped back around in his seat and Luffy grabbed a hold of his sleeve and began shaking him while screaming, “Go, go, go!”

 

Reaching for the joystick, Ace didn’t even get a chance to grab it before the creature was lunging forward and its leg hit the Gyrosphere and sent them spinning across the clearing at the same time the Ankylosaurs took off running in fear. The sphere bouncing between the animals as the larger dinosaur began to make chase, and Ace and Luffy could do nothing but sit in the spinning sphere, screaming and waiting for it to stop.

 

It eventually slowed, and they both sat frozen as they watched a pissed off Ankylosaur face off against the weird white dinosaur that was clearly antagonizing it. Giving a ferocious roar, it took off after the smaller dinosaur as Ace took the distraction and finally grabbed a hold of the joystick to get them as far away from this creature as possible.

 

“Drive!” Luffy beside him urging him on in a panic, “Drive! Go!”

 

A misplaced swing of the Ankylosaurs tail put a massive dent in the front glass of the Gyrosphere, and while it didn’t break, it left a huge crack that obstructed their vision. Another blow sent the sphere spinning away before slamming into a nearby tree stump, and with a concerning electrical sizzle. The Gyrosphere began to fail and the seat portion they were in stopped correctly keeping itself upright as the ball rolled to a stop with them still seated in it upside down.

 

Joystick busted, Ace was unable to do anything but watch as the Ankylosaur managed to get a solid tail swing into the other dinosaurs jaw before it was taken down and brutally slashed open. Without pause, the Indominus finished it by grabbing the Ankylosaurs head in its jaws and twisting to snap its neck with a vicious jerk and sickenly crack.

 

“We're safe in here,” A soft whisper came from Luffy as he looked at Ace,” right?”

 

“Y--Yeah.” Ace stuttered out still absolutely shook from what he had just seen, reminding himself he needed to stay calm for Luffy’s sake if nothing else. Lying through his teeth as he nodded, “We're totally safe.”

 

They were suddenly both interrupted by a loud buzzing as they both glanced down to where Ace’s phone now sat - after presumably falling from his pocket in the crash - on the ceiling of Gyrosphere with Sanji’s number displayed on it as it vibrated. Rattling loudly across the surface of the glass as it seemed that with the Gyrosphere broken, the reception had finally managed to return.

 

~X~

 

Vehicle bouncing over the uneven terrain as Zoro drove them through the valley, Sanji kept one hand on the safety bar and the other braced on the dash, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of the rogue Gyrosphere. Usopp’s last coordinates on it put it somewhere near the east end of the Valley, but they had yet to see any trace of it yet; Sanji could only hope they hadn’t managed to get into any serious trouble.

 

As they rounded the top of a large hill, a massive dinosaur came into view laying on its side, telltale claw marks all across its body causing Sanji’s stomach to drop as the Indominus had no doubt come this way. Pulling the vehicle to a stop several yards away, Zoro cast an apprehensive look at Sanji before muttering, “Stay in the car.”

 

Grabbing a gun from the back seat, Zoro threw out the door and stepped out before slowly making his way towards the large Apatosaurus that was currently downed. Stance cautious as he kept the gun ready while approaching the massive creature, tension in his shoulders waning as he seemed to realize that the creature was not going to lash out. Following along the length of its tail and then back, he gave it a wide berth before nearing the head and seemed to finally drop his guard. Releasing the gun and slinging it over his shoulder by the strap, he came to kneel by the head and place a reassuring hand to the dying dinosaur.

 

From the vehicle, Sanji couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the clearly suffering creature, nor the way Zoro knelt beside it with such concern lacing his features. Slowly unlatching the door, Sanji pushed himself out of the wagon and began shuffling over to the both of them. Unable to look away from the massive gashes that were tearing the dinosaur open and allowing it to bleed out, nor the pained groans emanating from its heavy body.

 

“Hey, hey.” Zoro leaned down to murmured the comforting words to the dinosaur, even though it had no way of possibly understanding him, but Sanji assumed it was like with any animal. “I know, I know.”

 

Reaching Zoro, Sanji watched for several silent moments as Zoro continued to comfort the beast with gentle hands cradling its massive jaw and head. Holding with careful strokes as he murmured, “It's all right. All right, girl.”

 

Falling to his knees at the sight of the suffering creature, Sanji reached out a trembling hand to gently place to the dinosaur's jaw as all he could feel was sorrow and guilt for what it was going through. Somehow he felt wholly responsible for all of this, and didn't know what he was supposed to do or say to make it better. So all he did was keep his hand pressed to the creature mournfully.

 

Head lifting suddenly, the Apatosaurus gave a pained groan and began thrashing its head as much as its dwindling strength would allow. Sanji looking up to Zoro in concern as Zoro took a commanding hold on the dinosaur's head and attempted to calm it down. Soothing voice repeating over and over as he guided its head back to the ground, “Okay. Okay, okay. You're okay.”

 

With a heavy thud the Apatosaurus' head fell back to the ground and it gave a painful moan as Zoro continued to sooth it. Sanji's gaze drifting up from the dinosaur to Zoro as he couldn't help but notice he had never seen this side of Zoro before, not being a teasing jerk, nor being an over confident asshole; there was a genuine softness to the man he had completely overlooked.

 

Gaze flickering back down to the creature currently dying at his knees, Sanji understood now what everyone had been trying to tell him from the very beginning.

 

It was true, at some point along the way, he had stopped thinking of these creatures as living things with emotions and had blocked it all out to make everything easier. But now, with it here right in front of himself, there was no blocking it out.

 

Placing his hands back on the creature, Sanji did his best to gently sooth it as its breathing got softer and softer before stilling entirely. A final grumbled exhale before the dinosaur completely relaxed and finally died. Sanji's face falling as he slowly looked up at Zoro to see a stoic look of resignation on his face as he released the Apatosaurus and fell back on his heels. Hands resting on his thighs.

 

Hands falling away, Sanji's gaze remained on the Apatosaurus even as Zoro's gaze became distracted by something on the horizon and he was pushing himself back to his feet. Shucking the gun from off his shoulder and clasping it in his hands once more as he began making for the crest of the hill just beyond where the dinosaur lay. Sanji glancing up as Zoro paused at the top and his shoulders fell.

 

Following after, Sanji came to a stop beside the other man as he slowly raised a trembling hand to place over his mouth to cover a noise of surprise. Gaze pinned to the rolling hills laid out before them in the valley where mu ltiple  Apatosaurus' littered the area, each as bloodied and torn apart as the one they had just seen. Birds already circling many of them and picking apart their uneaten carcasses as the hot equatorial sun beat down on them.

 

“It didn't eat them.” Zoro murmured after several moments, confusion causing his voice to sound much more vulnerable than he had likely intended. Sanji already pulling his phone from his pocket in a panic as Zoro’s brow hardened and he grunted, “It's killing for sport.”

 

~X~

 

Straining in his seat against the straps keeping him pinned, Ace desperately reached out for his cell phone that was laying on the ceiling of the overturned Gyrosphere as his uncle’s face lit up the screen whi le the call continued to ring. Middle finger brushing the corner as he was bare ly an inch from being able to pick up the ringing device. Luffy not exactly helping as he kept repeatedly hitting Ace in the arm, “Ace.”

 

“I almost got it.” Ace grunted as he was just able to pinched the corner of the vibrating phone between the tips of two of his fingers before the whirring of the phone caused it to slide away again.

 

Luffy’s voice sounded much more choked this time as he whispered, “Ace?”

 

Glancing away from the phone that was still ringing away, he looked over at his brother who was just as stuck upside down in his seat. Strap of his hat caught under his chin as the strawhat dangled down. “Yeah?”

 

“Look.” 

 

“What?!”

 

Ace looked over and froze as the Indominus had come to crouch beside the Gyrosphere and now the only thing visible was its large, licitating eyeball that blinked once before its pupil narrowed. A low rumble which shook the whole Gyrosphere emanated from the creature as her lip pulled back in a snarl, and if Ace had known better he could’ve sworn he could see irritation in the dinosaur’s gaze.

 

A hollow exhale trembled out of Ace as he watched the large dinosaur growl and proceed to push itself back onto its hind legs with an impatient huff. Frozen in placed as he watched the creature stomp forward until it was over the Gyrosphere, and began using its foreclaws to turn the ball, getting it in place before rearing back and stabbing a large claw through the glass and pulling it downwards, so the boys cou ld face her. She eyed them, growling softly, before roaring, placing her jaws onto the Gyrosphere, and chomping down, her teeth puncturing the glass.

 

Bracing itself on the ground with all legs, the dinosaur reared back and slammed the Gyrosphere into the ground as hard as it could; shattering the glass beneath them and whipping both boys in their seats. Luffy's screams had been replaced with a painful grip on Ace's upper arm, and when Ace glanced over, he found the boy had his eyes shut and was gritting his teeth to keep from crying.

 

Glancing back up, Ace kept a foot braced on the glass in front of him as he realized the creature was going to keep repeating the motion until it got them free. As it pulled back for a fourth time, Ace reached over and quickly unclipped Luffy's buckle the same time he did his own. Both of them falling out and landing on the mulch of the forest floor just in time for the dinosaur to slam the ball back down around them and narrowly miss hitting them.

 

When it pulled back again, Ace didn't even bother waiting before he was stumbling to his feet and dragging Luffy onto his and urged him to run away before the creature realized they were no longer in the Gyrosphere.

 

“Go!” Ace screamed as he kept a hand tangled in the back of Luffy's shirt to help keep him on his feet, practically pushing the younger boy ahead of him. Luffy tripping over his own feet trying to get stable footing as Ace shoved him again, “Go! Luffy, go!”

 

Behind them, the Indominus dropped the mangled remnants of the Gyrosphere and fell to the ground on all fours as she let out an infuriated and deafening roar. Neither of them pausing to look back as they ducked and wove their way through the trees to get as far away from it as possible.

 

Out of the woods and into an open field, they continued to sprint with Ace staying behind Luffy as much as he could, to make sure he wouldn't get left behind. Distantly, Ace could hear the horrifying crashing of trees being knocked over as the creature chased after him, and it was only just noticeable over the pounding of blood in his ears and his own gasping breaths.

 

A river to one side herded them along its edge until they both came skidding to a halt at the edge of large cliff overlooking a massive waterfall and a lake far below. Both glancing back in time to see the dinosaur burst from the trees with a ferocious roar before sprinting towards them.

 

Turning to Luffy, Ace grabbed his arm and pulled him close to get his attention despite Luffy's terrified gaze being pinned on the dinosaur. Yelling over the roar of the waterfall, “We're gonna have to jump.”

 

“I--I can't.” Looking up at Ace, Luffy's entire body was trembling as he stuttered, “I can't swim.”

 

Grabbing Luffy's hand in his, Ace gave him a reassuring smile before admitting, “I won't let anything happen to you.”

 

Luffy's eyes bugged out, but he stopped shaking.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Luffy shook his head furiously.

 

“Me neither.” Ace agreed before turning towards the cliff and beginning the count. Ground shaking beneath them as the dinosaur behind them sprinted closer, “One, two... Come on!”

 

Jumping forward, Ace reefed hard on Luffy's arm and pulled the other boy with him as he launched them off the cliff even as he heard the Indominus lunging behind them. The snapping of its jaws sounding far too close even as the wind rushed in his ears, and Luffy's scream was barely discernible beside him. A moment later their feet broke the surface of the lake far below and they were safe.

 

Keeping a hold of Luffy's hand, Ace pulled his brother down to keep him under water for a few extra moments to ensure the animal didn’t see them and keep following. Once satisfied, he kicked for the surface while pulling a squirming Luffy along and they both resurfaced with equal, desperate gasps. Luffy still flailing and kicking next to him as he failed to properly stay afloat while catching his breath.

 

Getting them both to shore, Ace dragged Luffy’s exhausted and drenched body through the thick mud and reeds before letting the boy collapse on a piece of solid ground. Finally taking a moment for himself to catch his own breath after having to swim for the both of them. Once he felt like he could actually breath once more, he cast a glance over to where Luffy was laying on his back.

 

Reaching out, Ace placed an arm across his brother’s chest and pulled him into a half-assed hug while chuckling proudly, “You jumped.”

 

Through a watery cough, Luffy returned the laugh.

 

~X~

 

Pulling the vehicle to a stop in front of the mangled Gyrosphere, Zoro once more made his way ahead of Sanji to inspect the machine as the automated voice of the tour guide was still emanating from it, voice garbled and cutting out frequently. As they got closer, they found there was hardly any glass left, and the structure and seats where hardly holding themselves together anymore.

 

_ Hey, there. I'm Buggy Piero. Welcome aboard the GyroSphere, an amazing machine made possible by science-- Hey --, there. Your safety is our main concern. Now just re—lax and enjo--y the ride. _

 

Glancing around nervously, Sanji desperately looked for any sign of his nephews nearby and when he looked back, he froze as he watched Zoro pry a large tooth from the Gyrosphere's frame. Sanji could feel his breathing become a bit more erratic as the reality of the situation was setting in and he stumbled around the area, looking for any sign to prove he was wrong. Nearly about to break down when light seeping through the canopy caught the screen of a phone buried in the dirt.

 

“No.” Sanji's voice began to break as he stumbled over to where Ace's smashed phone lay in the mud, digging it out, and smearing as much of the mud off the screen as he could while turning it on. Heart sinking further as the phone turned on only to further illuminate the horribly shattered screen. Phone trembling in his hands, he began to realize what had happened to both his nephews, “no... No!”

 

“Hey.” Zoro bit out quickly, making sure he had Sanji's attention before pointing at the mud a little ways away from them where obvious sneaker prints were still visible, “They made it out.”

 

Sanji's whole body deflated in relief and the breath that left him almost had him slumping over in the mud, catching himself at the last second and pushing himself up with renewed determination. Leaving Zoro behind, he began following his nephews tracks out of the forest and into a field, as well as the large Indominus tracks that followed them. Heart beating in his throat as he prayed over and over that they had gotten away.

 

Zoro eventually caught up, and they followed the tra il all the way along the river and up to the waterfall edge before they completely disappeared. Both of them stopping and looking about before Sanji realized what had happened.

 

“Oh my God,” Sanji placed a hand to his forehead in horror, “they jumped.”

 

Stepping closer to the edge of the falls, Zoro took a good look over the cliff and to the churning water far below. Straightening, he added idly, “Brave kids.”

 

“ACE!” Sanji bellowed as he turned towards the jungle, “LUFFY!”

 

Lunging towards Sanji, Zoro grabbed a hold of Sanji and placed a finger to his lips to keep him from yelling again. Shushing him aggressively as Zoro wasn't exactly in the mood to have to jump off a waterfall as well to escape being eaten. “ Shh. Shh. Shh!”

 

Struggling out of Zoro's grasp, Sanji batted Zoro's arm away before growling, “Hey! I'm not one of your damn animals!”

 

“ _ Listen _ ,” Zoro reiterated as he snatched up Sanji's wrist in his to get the man's undivided attention. Waiting until after Sanji had glanced down at his wrist indignantly and back up at Zoro before continuing, “those kids are still alive, but you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that.”

 

Realizing his mistake, Sanji sent a nervous glance around them before turning back to Zoro, gesturing to the footprints hurriedly as he whispered rather impatiently, “So... you can pick up their scent, can't you? Uh, track their footprints?”

 

Sending Sanji a shrewd glance, Zoro snapped back in the same hushed tone, “I was with the Navy, not the Navajo.”

 

“So then what should we do?” Sanji urged, “What do you suggest we do?”

 

“You get back.” Zoro ordered, already turning his gaze towards the shore of the lake below and looking for traces of where they might have crawled out from, “I'll find them.”

 

“No,” Sanji refused, gesturing to the both of them, “we'll find them.”

 

“You'll last two minutes in there.” Zoro waved Sanji off dismissively, pausing long enough to look the finely dressed man up and down before adding, “Less, in that ridiculous suit.”

 

Eyes narrowing in defiance, Sanji kept his scowl locked on the other man as he quickly shucked off his finely tailored jacket and tossed it aside – refraining from letting out a sob at throwing away such an expensive bespoke jacket – and began undoing the buttons on his cuffs. Zoro watching with a perplexed expression as Sanji rolled up each cuff to the elbow, and then finished by jerking his tie loose and tossing it aside as well. Finishing by placing his hands confidently on his hips and nodding towards Zoro.

 

Head shaking in mild confusion, Zoro asked shrewdly, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means I'm fucking ready to go.”

 

They stood off for several moments as Zoro's jaw hung slack and he stared at Sanji in obvious disbelief, Sanji staring right back with a stubbornly set jaw and a hard scowl. Daring the other man to tell him no.

 

“Okay.” Zoro nodded with slow acceptance, before leaning in and growling, “But let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say it.”

 

Sanji's eyes narrowed, “ _ Excuse  _ m--”

 

“Just,” Cutting Sanji off while raising a placating hand to the easily riled man, Zoro smirked wide at Sanji's obvious indignation as he finished in a soothing tone, “relax.”

 

It was far too obvious that Zoro was using the same tone again that he reserved for when speaking to his raptors, and Sanji’s displeasure at being treated like one was enough to cause him to snarl at the other man, but not enough to forget that his nephews came first. Biting down his pride - and a few choice words at Zoro’s cocky smile - Sanji simply nodded in acceptance of Zoro’s terms.

 

“It's just like taking a stroll through the woods.” Zoro reassured Sanji, hooking his thumb in the strap on his shoulder, Zoro pulled the rifle free and took a commanding grip on the firearm before grinning at Sanji, “Sixty-five million years ago.”

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: In regards to Buggy being cast as Jimmy Fallon; I'm not saying Jimmy Fallon is a clown, but I'm also not saying he isn't...]


	4. Love in the Time of Pterosauria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> \- [ALL THE DIALOGUE IS DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- [ALL SCENES ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE MOVIE]  
> \- Chapter titles are from the Jurassic World Soundtrack.  
> \- Minor dialogue changes were made for the sake of keeping things in character, and some scenes were cut simply to make the fic make more sense for the One Piece characters, otherwise everything is directly from the movie, simply written for ZoSan.  
> \- I own absolutely none of this, and purely wrote it for self-indulgent purposes. I watched it and found that the interactions between Owen and Claire were so shockingly Zoro and Sanji that I needed a ZoSan version for myself.

Wiping a hand across his brow, Ace tried to soak up some of the sweat with the sleeve of his hoodie as the sweltering jungle heat was much harder to handle than all the air conditioned facilities of the park. Bugs followed them in a haze of buzzing, and the wet, muddy earth had them stumbling through it over roots and fallen trees. 

****

They had managed to gauge which way was south from the sun, but after that it had just been an endless trek through the woods. Ace could only hope that they would reach some form of civilization before they got too tired or thirsty, and definitely before that massive T. Rex looking monster would find them again.

****

Luffy suddenly took off ahead of him, and Ace watched as the boy sprinted over to a white helmet that had been discarded on the ground. Picking it up before gasping loudly as Ace caught up with him and glanced over his shoulder at the large claw mark tearing through the helmet and the blood splattered all over it. He snatched it out of Luffy’s hands to get a better look at it, Luffy glancing up at Ace with concern.

****

They both immediately turned to look around themselves out of sheer panic at the notion that the creature of before could somehow be nearby. A sudden crackling noise had them both spinning towards a clearing further ahead, and as they made their way to it, they found an exploration vehicle crushed against a tree with part of the exposed electrical system sending off intermittent sprays of sparks.

****

Placing an instinctive arm across Luffy, Ace stepped in front of the younger boy while slowly pushing him behind as he murmured, “Stay here.”

****

Luffy, unsurprisingly, didn’t listen and stayed right by Ace’s side as he lead them closer to the vehicle to see if anybody was still around. However, it became very apparent that whoever had been here was long gone, and judging by the massive, bloody claw marks spreading up the exposed seating,t the creature they saw before probably had something to do with it.

****

Looking over the vehicle, Ace wondered if there would be any way to get it to run so they could potentially take it back to the main park. If it had been able to drive out this far, then surely there was a road nearby that they could use. Glancing about in frustration, his eyes caught on something that didn’t fit in with the rest of the surrounding jungle.

****

It was a large set of double doors that lead into a building that was now noticeable, whereas before, the trees, brambles, and vines of the place had completely consumed it and hidden it from sight. Ace couldn’t tell from looking what it was - perhaps an old outpost or storage facility - but he did know that anyway inside was safer than outside. Reaching out and smacking Luff’s arm to get his attention, he slowly began making is way over.

****

As they neared, an old stone stairway became visible, but was still just as overgrown with moss as the rest of the place. Climbing up the stairs, they each shoved open a door as the years of unuse had caused the hinges on both to seize and they had to throw their entire weight into them, just to get them to move.

****

With the doors finally opened, Ace glanced up at the large room that was more forest than building before looking up to the large glass ceiling above. Light from the canopy trickled in and gave the whole room a very ethereal feel as they both glanced around and Ace murmured in awe, “Wow.”

****

Finding a spare piece of an old banner on the ground, Ace wrapped it around a piece of piping he found amoungst debris on the floor; pulling a lighter from his pocket and setting it alight to give them better light, they made their way deeper into the place.

****

Stumbling through the old place, there was much to give away what the place used to be, but it seemed much more open and extravagant that a mere park facility. As they walked by a back wall, Ace held the torch higher to illuminate the beautiful, albeit faded, paintings of dinosaurs, and a rather detailed one of a Velociraptor. Watching the painting closely, he realized rather suddenly that this was the old park that Sabo had told them about. It had been abandoned nearly twenty years before the new one got built.

****

As they wandered further, they eventually found their way back to a garage that housed work clothes and tools for the previous employees. Yellow rain jackets on the wall, hard hats on the nearby table, two cars sitting in the garage; everything in the room had the iconic ‘JURASSIC PARK’ logo slapped across it.

****

The back door to the garage had been left open to allow the elements in to take over parts of the room, and Ace noticed an old road leading off into the jungle from the garage bay. A crazy idea sparked in the back of Ace's brain as he looked from the old vehicles over to his younger brother, before asking, “You remember when we fixed up Garp's old Malibu?"

****

Pausing in his exploration of the aforementioned car, Luffy glanced over, confusion wrinkling his brow, “Yeah, why?”

****

~X~

****

Dragging a concerned hand down his face, Usopp kept it pressed over his mouth for several moments before glancing back up at the large overhead map that was currently displaying the island. A large red circle near the bottom showed all the evacuated guests now at the main village, and several more incident warning signs trailed the map from the northern point where the Indominus’ paddock was, noting strikes that were turning notably more south.

****

“Every time this thing kills, it moves further south.” Usopp noted with horror, “It's headed right for the park.”

****

Mr. Nefertari leaned over Usopp’s shoulder, frowning as he inspected the smaller diagram that was displayed on the monitor at Usopp’s desk. Bracing a hand on the desk as he shook his head, “Why would she come here?”

****

“She can sense thermal radiation.” Nami informed, eyes flicking up to the large overhead monitor that was currently displaying all the guests currently converged at the main park, “Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place.”

****

Before either man could respond to that horrifying notion, the doors behind them slid open and they all looked up to see Teach storming into the Control Room. Identification badge already held aloft for the security guard to see as he gruffly informed, “InGen. Teach.”

****

Pushing away from the control desk, Mr. Nefertari watched the man approach as he noted, “I know who you are.”

****

“Then you know why I'm here.” Teach countered as he continued forward with a cocky swagger before eventually coming to a stop in front of the other man. All three watched him warily as the rest of the room continued with their work, dealing with the evacuation protocol. “I've been working for two years on an application for those Raptors.”

****

Mr. Nefertari's eyes narrowed.

****

Pointing up at the monitor, Teach smirked, “They can hunt and kill that creature.”

****

Remaining silent for several moments, Mr. Nefertari seemed cautious as he eyed the other man. Raising a hand to make a polite albeit warning gesture, he said “Your program was to test their intelligence.”

****

“Yeah, it was.” Teach conceded with a bashful shrug, pursing his lips before continuing with a much more abrasive tone, “And we did. And in the process, we learned something; they follow orders.” Teach stepped forward and raised an imploring hand, “You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you.”

****

“Let me be as clear as I can.” Mr. Nefertari waited to make sure Teach was absolutely finished with his pitch before clarifying with a terrifyingly strict tone. “No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island.”

****

An ugly look twisted Teach's face as he turned away with a disparaging laugh, coming to look at the screen next to Usopp, the technician finding himself leaning further away in his chair as the man seemed kinda like the type to start throwing fists. And considering he’d already had his dino collection viciously knocked over today, he didn’t feel like being punched needed to be added to that list. 

****

“You're -- you’re out of your mind! What are you going to do with all these people?” Teach brandished a finger to Nerfertari, still chuckling before turning his finger on the monitor and gesturing wildly to all the heat signatures on the board, “You got 20,000 people here. What are you going to do?”

****

Refusing to respond, Mr. Nefertari's face remained unreadable.

****

“They have no place to go.” Teach's voice raised now, finger pointed angrily at the monitor, “That thing is a killing machine! And it will not stop.”

****

“Okay.” Mr. Nefertari conceded, looking the man up and down before warning, “I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company.”

****

Heaving a breath, Teach didn't seem entirely happy with it but was at least somewhat placated. Stepping back with a resigned shake of his head, he asked invitingly, “Okay, boss. What's your next move?”

****

~X~

****

Back out in the jungle, Ace finished pushing up the caved in hood of the wrecked vehicle they had tumbled upon previously as Luffy finished siphoning the last of the fuel from it. Waddling over to Ace with the heavy jerry can in hand, he set it down as Ace began disconnecting the battery. Cracking wood in the distance caught their attention and both the boys looked up and stilled momentarily. 

****

Ace audibly swallowed, turning to glance out to the surrounding jungle, thick and heavy with equatorial heat. Creaking and groaning of surrounding vegetation, the occasional chirping of birds breaking through the canopy, and an unsettling stillness after their meeting with the large dinosaur that had nearly eaten them. 

****

“You think it's out there?”

****

Luffy’s head whipped around to look up at Ace with wide eyes.

****

“I mean” Ace stammered nervously as he realized that showing his own fear was not an option when dealing with Luffy - considering their current situation. Glancing out towards the jungle before back to Luffy as he placed a reassuring hand on Luffy’s shoulder and squeezed, “I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right?”

****

Luffy hardly looked convinced, but he put on a brave face which Ace had to appreciate in the younger boy. When Sabo had first brought the two of them home, he hadn’t really liked the boy that much, but he had to admit that over the months he had started to grow on him. Perhaps in his own teenage existentialism, he’d forgotten how brave a little brother he’d gotten.

****

“We're totally safe.” Ace reiterated, able to believe the words much more this time as he smiled. Leaning back into the vehicle to finish pulling the battery free and turning to Luffy as he handed it off carefully to the boy, “Here, go take this. You're stronger than me.”

****

A bright smile lit up Luffy’s face, and he began hauling the battery back into the old Jurassic Park museum as Ace followed after with the jerry can in hand. Heading back to the safety of the secluded garage to attempt to get one of the old Jeeps up and running so they could get back to the park before running into any more dinosaurs that might try to make them a snack.

****

Ace lost track of time as he and Luffy went about fixing up the old vehicle. Replacing the dead battery with the new one they had snatched from the mangled vehicle out front, as well as topping off the gas, oil, and coolant, thanks to spare jugs that had been left in the garage prior to the place being abandoned. Once Ace was certain there wasn’t anything else he could really do, he finished popping the cap back on the coolant tank.

****

“All right.” Ace called out as he glancing over everything a final time to make sure they hadn’t forgotten something. Looking over at where Luffy was now sitting in the driver’s seat expectantly, “Turn it over.”

****

Nodding, Luffy reached down and turned the keys and they both listened with bated breath as the engine rolled over a few times before grumbling to life, chugging happily as Luffy hooted, “Whoo! It works!”

****

Massive grin on his face, Ace dropped the hood and did up the rubber hooks to lock it shut before darting around to the drivers side. Luffy was already climbing over into the passenger seat as Ace clamoured in after him and began doing up his seatbelt, still not quite able to believe they had managed to get the old hunk of junk running.

****

Doing up his seatbelt, Luffy glanced over to Ace, “I thought you failed your driver's test.”

****

“No,”Ace hesitated as he finishing buckling himself in, grabbing the wheel and throwing the vehicle into drive as he added with a shrug, “only the driving part.”

****

~X~

****

A rumbling of a vehicle had both Sanji and Zoro stopping in their tracks and turning in the direction it could distantly be heard through the thick jungle. Zoro glancing to Sanji at the same time the realization hit him, and they were both taking off into the trees once more after the noise. No one else was supposed to be out here, which meant the odds of it being the boys were good.

****

It wasn’t long before they were stumbling across the old Jurassic Park site as Zoro had seen it marked multiple times on the islands maps. However, it was completely overgrown with vegetation and no one ever came out here as it was prefered to be forgotten as the tragic event that it was.

****

Rounding the building, Zoro stumbled to a stop as they came to an open garage that had an old Jeep sitting in it, sporting the old park’s logo, and an empty spot right next to it with unsettled dust where the matching one had likely sat minutes ago. Aside from the vehicles, all sorts of rusted and overgrown tools littered the area as it had clearly been meant to cater to the parks employees if it had opened.

****

Cautiously stepping inside, Zoro glanced around the area as Sanji began to make for the other vehicle when something caught Zoro’s eye and he was darting forward. Dropping to a knee, Zoro scooped up a hoodie off the ground that look far too clean and new to belong with all the other  junk and garbage in the garage. Holding it up to the light as he glanced back at Sanji, “This one of theirs?”

****

“Yeah.” Sanji nodded with relief, turning back to look at the overgrown trail that lead out of the building. Pointing down it as Zoro was coming to the same conclusion Sanji no doubt was, “That road goes straight back to the park.”

****

Marching over to one of the vehicles, Zoro leaned his rifle against the door as he reached through the rolled down window to test the keys that had been left in it. Silence. Engine not even having enough juice to growl at him as the vehicle was utterly and completely dead. Releasing the keys as he strode over to the wall, he grunted in amazement, “How did they even get one of these things started?”

****

Rummaging through the shelves with little regard for the mess he was making, Zoro tried to find anything of use beyond old night vision goggles and ‘JURASSIC PARK’ hard hats. Knocking over a few empty boxes, he pulled free a pair of dusty jumper cables as he wondered if there was anything in here he could use to give the other vehicle a proper jump.

****

Tossing the cables aside, Zoro strode back over to the Jeep and began popping off the rubber latches on the sides of the hood as Sanji came over to see what he was up to. Zoro reached inside to undo the latch as a sudden thud had the building shaking and both of them jumping at the noise before going completely rigid. A low rumbling followed the noise as another thundering footstep had dust falling from the rafters, Sanji and Zoro freezing in place and turning wide eyed stares towards the open garage bay door and the jungle outside.

****

A moment later, Sanji was swiftly darting over to the vehicle Zoro was currently standing in front of and putting as much distance between himself and the opening as possible. Releasing the latch as quietly as he could, Zoro stepped back as well, eyes darting around outside for any sign of the Indominus or whatever it might be that had tracked them. Reaching out behind himself to absently find Sanji's arm and haul the blond closer until he was certain the other man was safely behind him.

****

Another step and the crashing of several trees had them both jumping again, and Zoro swiftly dropped to slam his back against the vehicle to hide from view, hold on Sanji strong as the blond followed quickly, and they were soon crouching behind the car, listening as the creature only seemed to be getting closer with each step.

****

Peering around the side of the vehicle, Zoro eyed his rifle that he had stupidly leaned against the vehicle when he had stopped to inspect it. Leaning out to grab it, a massive foot suddenly came into view and planted itself right outside the garage door and Zoro was pulling back with wide eyes to press his back up against the car. Swallowing thickly, he turned to look at Sanji who was staring straight ahead of himself and seemed to be taking shallow breaths to calm himself.

****

Reaching out a hand and blindly feeling around between them, he found Sanji's and quietly intertwined their fingers together before giving a reassuring squeeze. Sanji slowly turned his head to look over at Zoro, breath still controlled but the panic was there, tightly restrained.

****

Features softening at the brave exterior Sanji had adopted, Zoro gave a gentle smile before mouthing a silent shushing noise as the Indominus began inspecting the garage. Dropping onto all fours as its massive head pushed into the small building and its nostrils flared while sniffing around; body too large to fit as the roof began groaning under the weight it was pushing against it. If it figured out they were here, it wouldn’t take much for her to demolish the weak roofing and come after them.

****

Leaning into Sanji, Zoro let his eyes fall shut as he pressed his forehead into the side of Sanji's head and nuzzled the soft golden hair there with reverence. Inhaling the welcoming scent of cigarettes and soap as he supposed if he was going to die, he might as well know what he had been aching for for months. It also made him realize that he had been far too stubborn when it came to the other man, and he may have made a huge mistake not trying to make this work.

****

Thoughts whirring, Zoro could hear the nictitating membrane of the beast’s eye squelch as she slowly blinked, and without even opening his eyes, he knew the creatures massive head was mere feet away from them. With a low growl, she shifted and nudged the Jeep with her head to try and slide it out of the way so she could reach them, old, rusted suspension groaning as the vehicle was lifted up slightly before being dropped back down with jarring crash. Huffing and clearly frustrated, the Indominus pulled back to slam its head once more into the Jeep.

****

Hand clasped in his, Zoro squeezed the blond’s as he found his eyes fluttering open to look down at Sanji once more. Sanji squeezed his hand back just as hard as he slowly turned into Zoro and pressed his forehead against Zoro’s temple, eyes scrunched shut, and breathing still as they both waited.

****

Giving another forceful jerk with her head, the beast tried moving the Jeep, but it was now wedged against the wall beside it and wouldn’t slide over anymore. Giving an impatient grumble, she slowly retracted her head from the garage and Zoro and Sanji both released the breaths they had been holding as one.

****

Knowing they didn’t have time to discuss - or even think - about the moment they just shared, Zoro was wrenching his hand out of Sanji’s and throwing himself around the side of the Jeep for his rifle that was still there. Grabbing it and crawling back to the safety behind the Jeep, Zoro fell into place beside Sanji once more as the blond gave him a questioning look as his eyes darted back towards the door.

****

Clutching his rifle like it was his lifeline, Zoro gasped out an anxious breath as he nodded. Confirming Sanji’s unspoken question about whether or not the Indominus had moved on. Both slumping back into the truck as Zoro was not stoked at having nearly been eaten for the third time that day alone; though he supposed he knew the risks of working at Jurassic World.

****

Neither said anything as they took a few seconds to recover, relief cut short when a creaking began above them and not a moment later the entire ceiling was caving in and the Indominus was shoving herself into the garage with an enraged roar. Amoungst the falling debris and deafening roars, both men jumped to their feet and bolted for the back door of the garage that lead further into the museum. The Indominus taking a large swipe and hitting the Jeep in the process, slamming it forward into the wall where Zoro had to vault over the hood to escape getting crushed by it as he chased after Sanji.

****

Through the overgrown building, neither stopped to look as they sprinted all the way until they were skidding out the double doors at the front and further into the jungle. Not bothering to stop as her loud stomping was easy to detect even over their owning running and gasping breaths. Zoro taking the lead as Sanji slowed to pull his phone from his pocket and dial a number, setting it to speaker phone so he could catch up with Zoro, and getting a response moments later as he already began barking orders.

****

“Yeah?”

****

“Usopp, we found her.” Sanji huffed out between breaths, “South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and the Aviary.”

****

“Wait,” The tech - Usopp - sounded absolutely horrified as he backtracked the conversation, “are you  _ following _ the dinosaur?”

****

“Yes.” Sanji grunted in obvious exasperation, and at the blond’s next words Zoro couldn’t help but crack a smile, “Get ACU out here. Real guns this time.”

****

“ACU is airborne.” Usopp muttered, and as if on cue a low rumbling from overhead had Zoro and Sanji’s gazes turned to the dense canopy above as the technician confirmed. A large helicopter darting overhead, the iconic ‘JURASSIC WORLD’ logo emblazoned on the side, “They took the helicopter.”

****

Skidding to a stop, Sanji gripped the phone in a trembling hand as Zoro stopped in time to see Sanji looking down at the device as he balked, “Who's flying it?!”

****

There was a pause before Usopp said, “Nefertari.”

****

Eyes widening, Sanji’s gaze snapped back to the canopy as the sound of the copter continued to recede as it was making for the Aviary and clearly following the path the Indominus was making. Zoro still watching a worried Sanji as his brows drew down and he scoffed, “When the hell did he learn to fly a chopper?”

****

“He fucking didn’t.” Sanji gritted through his teeth, cutting the call and taking off running through the forest, following the sound of the helicopter as Zoro was forced to follow behind. Zoro had a few pertinent questions about why they couldn’t find anyone else to pilot the chopper for such an important task, but he assumed such questions wouldn’t have any solid answers. Keeping his mouth shut, he followed after Sanji as they sprinted towards the Aviary.

****

Breaking through the last of the foliage, Zoro and Sanji stumbled out onto a large ridgeline that exposed the end of the valley to them and the large, glass-dome Aviary that sat in the distance. Helicopter flying directly over top of them as it followed after the Indominus that was making her way towards the Aviary at top speed. Coming to a stop, Zoro and Sanji watched the chopper correct its course before heavy gunfire began echoing through the valley.

****

Smoke, dirt, and debris rose up from the trees as the heavy machine gun destroyed everything in its path, trying to get a good shot at the Indominus. Zoro was unable to see anything from how far away they were, but it seemed like  the beast was outrunning the chopper, and he wondered if it was an amateur handling the gun or Nefertari’s bad piloting that they couldn’t land a hit on a clear target.

****

The helicopter tracked closer and closer to Aviary before it was forced to pull up aggressively to avoid crashing into it, however despite clearing the dome a loud shattering of glass still echoed throughout the Valley. A chill ran through Zoro despite being covered in sweat, realizing that the Indominus had likely broken into the Aviary.

****

It was calm for several moments as the copter hovered over the Aviary waiting for the Indominus to reveal itself, and Zoro got a sick feeling that an animal that smart hadn’t broken in there simply to chase some Dipmorphdons. All of a sudden, a commanding roar emanated from the Aviary, and a moment later a swarm of Dipmorphodons and Pterosaurs came whirling out of the broken hole that the Indominus had made, before taking to the sky.

****

Zoro and Sanji watched in horror as the flurry of winged dinosaurs began overwhelming the helicopter in their hurry to get away and several began crashing into it. One got wedged between the propellers and both men watched in slack jawed shock as the chopper lost its momentum and began to fall towards the top of the Aviary. Machine breaking through the glass and falling to the Aviary below and crashing to the ground with a muted explosion.

****

“That’s unfortunate.” Zoro grunted.

****

Hand coming up to cover his mouth, Sanji made a noise of horror as Zoro turned his head towards the blond while keeping his eyes pinned to the newly created hole in the dome, even more dinosaurs beginning to fly out to freedom and joining the others that were starting to take flight towards them. Taking a slow step backwards as he realized a swarm that huge would take them apart in seconds as he reached out to slap Sanji’s arm insistently.

****

“Trees, the trees!” Zoro yelled urgently as he spun on his heel and began running back towards the forest, “Go! Go!”

****

Without needing to be told twice Sanji was back to running beside them and they were once again running from more dinosaurs that wanted to make a snack out of them. A large Pterosaurus came swooping down towards them just before they made the tree line and Zoro threw himself onto Sanji - arm around the blond’s lithe waist - and dragging him to the ground. Pinning him there, half on top of him as the dinosaurs jaws snapped shut inches above from where they used to be, Giving up on the two, the Pterosaurus veered back up and took off to join the rest of the flock.

****

Zoro released Sanji the blond turned over and they both stared up at the hundreds of Dimorphodons and Pterosaurs that were flying overhead. Their caws and cries of freedom echoing over the forest as they all made a beeline straight over the trees, and - the men realized- to the park.

****

~X~

****

Slamming his foot on the gas, Ace sped up as he drove the Jeep right into the chained fence, and forced the rusty doors off their hinges with a loud crash. Both boys cackling widely as leaves and vines splattered across the windshield and they could hear the obvious destruction to the old fence behind them. So far joy riding this Jeep had become the most fun ride at the whole park.

****

“Okay, that's it.” Ace heaved a relieved sigh, still chuckling, “We're safe now.”

****

Luffy giggled at his brother before looking at the rearview mirror, smile dropping as he turned in his seat. Eyes going wide, he noticed dozens of flying dinosaurs making for them. Reaching out to hit Ace's arm to get his attention, his other hand slammed on the dashboard insistently as he began chanting loudly, “Go, go! Go!”

****

Whipping back around to see what his brother had, Ace cursed before slamming on the gas, “Shit!”

****

Engine roaring under the strain of its acceleration, Ace sped the Jeep through the uneven landscape as they finally exited the dense jungle and the road took them out into a large valley. A massive wall just across the field stood as an enclosure to keep the main area of the park safe from any loose dinosaurs, and the moment it was in sight Ace started honking the horn as hard as he could, both the brothers shouting on the top of their voices to get the attention of the guards standing on top of the wall.

****

“Hey!” Luffy called out, “Help!”

****

“Open the gate!” Ace screamed, as the avians now flew above them, more interested in the masses of peoples inside the gates than the two in the field. “Let us in!”

****

~X~

********  
  


With Sanji leading the way back through the jungle, they were soon breaking through the thick underbrush and stumbling out onto the paved roads of the park, used specifically by park employees. Park staff were running in each and every direction as they attempted to prepare for the Aviary breach; transport vehicles, and atvs being started up as each and every person stuck to their protocol.

****

_ Attention Aviary employees, there has been a containment breach. _

****

Sanji’s eyes still cast skyward, noticing that the dinosaurs were almost all heading directly south and to the main area of the park. So caught up in his own panic, he almost missed the vibrating of his phone and pulled it out of his slacks pocket before answering it, “Hello?”

****

“Sanji, we spotted the boys on surveillance.” Kalifa's voice came down the line, a hint of relief in her tone. In the background Sanji could hear a hum of voices, “They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now.”

****

“Okay. Stay right there.” Sanji ordered, “I'm on my way. Stay right with them.”

****

“Hey! Get on!” Zoro bellowed and Sanji glanced over to find Zoro currently commandeering an atv from a park official, waving for Sanji to come over. Pocketing his phone, he sprinted over and vaulted himself over the back to land on the seat directly behind Zoro, refusing to wrap his arms around Zoro’s waist on principle.

****

One hand grabbing onto the metal grating on the back of the atv for support and the other grabbing onto Zoro’s shoulder, he was glad that at least with Zoro facing forward, the man couldn’t tell he was blushing. Ignoring the fact that the seats forced him to have his front pressed so intimately against the other man’s back, Sanji simply tightened his grip and growled, “Go!”

****

Gunning the engine, Zoro took off down the paved road with Sanji giving the directions into Zoro’s ear to keep them from getting lost. Pointedly keeping everything civil as they would have plenty of time to talk about what had happened back at the old Jurassic Park museum after they had saved his nephews, and gotten off this damned island.

****

~X~

****

It was absolute chaos as they tried to make their way through the main area of the park as people ran in random directions to escape the dinosaurs swooping down on them. Some were being attacked and others were being completely snatched up, ACU soldiers were littered about shooting down any dinosaurs  that they could and helping people as best as their limited numbers could provide.

****

Ace kept a protective arm over Luffy as he guided them both through the streams of people jostling them and nearly knocking them over in their panic. Distantly, Ace could hear the annoyed voice of their caretaker screaming behind them, “Stop running!”

****

As they burst through the worst of the crowd, they both stumbled to a stop in horror as the main walkway was littered with bodies of people being picked apart by scavenging Dimorphdons and larger Pterosaurs that were trying to carry off their kill, and others were in the process still attempting to take down others.

****

“Wait!' Ace yelped as he lunged forward and grabbed Luffy by the wrist, hauling the smaller boy out of the path of a rather large dinosaur that came swooping down with its jaws open to snap him up. Barely getting him out of the way before it went after someone else and Ace was pulling Luffy even closer to make sure he wouldn't get snatched up.

****

Kalifa finally caught up, bearing down on them as she screeched in her own panic, “Don't just stand there--”

****

Cut off, she let out a ghastly scream as a Pterosaurus swooped low and dug its claws into her shoulders before flapping its massive wings and taking off into the air with her in tow. Arms and legs flailing desperately, Kalifa tried to get free, Ace and Luffy looking on in horror as she was carried higher and further away before being picked apart in the air by several more Pterosaurs.

****

“Go!” Ace pushed a stunned Luffy as best as he could, “Get inside! Now!”

****

~X~

****

Back in the main village, Zoro managed to get the atv into a backalley where only employees were able to get to. Parking it and hoping off, one of the passing ACU officers offered Zoro and Sanji a set of liquid tranq guns. Accepting his, as Zoro turned back to Sanji and jerked his head, “Come on!”

****

_ All units, take position on boardwalk. Use liquid tranquilizers. Do not fire live ammunition. _

****

Sprinting alongside the rest of the ACU that were headed for the main part of the village, Zoro kept an eye on Sanji - who had hung the gun on his back, more intent on finding his nephews than taking down the dinosaurs - and the sky for anything that might come after him. Gaze darting amoungst the crowd, Sanji desperately kept a look out for his nephews. 

****

The last message that they had received from his underling was her letting him know she had met up with the boys and was in the process of trying to get them across the park and to meet them in the safety of the hotel. However, she had stopped responding shortly after, and while Zoro would’ve liked to remain optimistic and assume that they had gotten caught up in the pandemonium of the attacking dinosaurs, there was also the very likely chance she had already been eaten.

****

Rounding a corner and coming out onto the main street, Zoro’s eyes widened in horror at the sight of hundreds of Dimorphodon and Pterosaurs currently attacking thousands of guests - all screaming and running to take cover - the previous evacuation measures having brought everyone into one place and caused the area to become much more crowded than was normal. Restaurants and shops were overflowing with people attempting to take cover, and others were sprinting around  in a panic trying to find somewhere else to hide.

****

Coming to a stop in a solid formation, all the ACU began firing up and taking out as many of the Pterosaurs as they could with Zoro firing along beside them. People rushing past the soldiers to safety behind them as Sanji fought through the oncoming crowd until he found a knocked over table, leaping onto it to get above the rushing crowd and try to spot either of his nephews.

****

“Ace!” Sanji bellowed, turning on the spot and scanning the crowd, “Luffy!”

****

Keeping an eye on the blond who had now put himself on a pedestal and only made himself an easier target for the carnivorous dinosaurs, Zoro began shooting down as many avians as he could while also taking out any that began heading for Sanji. The liquid tranquilizer darts that the ACU were required to use were doing their job effectively and dropping the creatures out of the sky mere seconds after being shot.

****

“Uncle Sanji!”

****

Finger freezing on the trigger, Zoro zeroed in on a larger Pterosaurus that was aiming right for the two boys that were currently breaking free from the crowd and calling Sanji's name. Realizing that they were too focused on getting Sanji's attention and running to their uncle to notice the large dinosaur opening its wide jaws to swallow both of them whole.

****

A second later, a tranquilizer dart hit the beast and it began to waver in the air as the effects began to knock it out and it started to waver as it tried to flap its wings to retreat even as it was falling further into the boys’ path. Any more darts and it was going to pass out completely and crush both of them.

****

“No!” Zoro called out as he lowered his rifle, “Hold your--”

****

Something suddenly slammed into Zoro’s back  _ hard _ and sent him sprawling to the ground face first as his rifle was knocked clean out of his hands. Unable to see what was attacking him, he braced himself and attempted to turn over even as the snapping jaws ripping into the leather of his vest and the claws scratching his back were a good tell to what had gotten him.

****

Managing to roll onto his back, Zoro was able to brace both hands against the Dimorphodon’s neck and keep it from biting him, though only just. It’s large jaws snapping shut angrily as he was barely keeping it only a few inches from his face. Hot, rank breath gushing across his face as there was nothing more he could really do aside from hold it off and pray someone shot it.

****

There was a sudden motion to his left as something lunged forward and Zoro could see the butt end of a rifle slam against the creature, sending it flying off of him to land in a heap a couple feet away; whining in pain as it began pushing itself back up and turning to attack again. Zoro looked over to find Sanji levelling his gun on it and emptied a couple succinct shots into it, creature falling to the ground with a grunt before going completely still.

****

Once he was certain it wouldn't get up again, Sanji lowered the rifle with a sigh of relief, and stepped forward to offer his hand to Zoro who was still laying sprawled on the ground and was looking up at Sanji with a - no doubt stupid - look of slack jawed surprise. Continually having Sanji surprise him like this today was really throwing him for a loop, but it was showing him a side of the other man he hadn’t even known existed.

****

And he liked it. A lot.

****

Absently grabbing at Sanji's hand, he held tight as Sanji hauled him to his feet and stumbled a bit into the blond before managing to find his footing. Still not taking his gaze off of Sanji as the blond slung his gun over his shoulder once more and picked Zoro’s off the ground and handed it to him; looking away as he made to step back with a nod of satisfaction that Zoro was indeed alright. Still far too caught up in the adrenaline of nearly being eaten and then having Sanji save him, Zoro took a commanding step forward instead. Snatching the gun out of Sanji's offered hand at the same time he wrapped his hand around Sanji's neck and pulled him forward into a hard kiss.

****

At first Sanji didn't respond, but when Zoro's grip tightened and he pressed the length of his body against Sanji's, he felt the man spring into motion. Surprised hands coming up to tangle in Zoro's matted green hair, holding tight as he pulled Zoro even closer while reciprocating the kiss with fervor and an almost angry passion they had been keeping restrained for far too long.

****

It was hot and terribly messy, and everything Zoro had hoped it would be from the moment he had set eyes on the other man, the desperation of it only made worse by the chaos and threat of death around them. Zoro becoming wholly lost in the sensation of Sanji's tongue tangling with his and the chill running through his body in all it promised. So captivated at finally having this kiss be the culmination of all their tension up until now that he almost didn't register the confused yet relieved voice of Sanji’s nephew.

****

“Is that Uncle Sanji?”

****

Hearing his name had Sanji brought back to reality far too suddenly. He pulled back and met Zoro's heated gaze which he did little to hide all the other things he was already wanting to do to the infuriating blond. Sanji mouthed silently as he wasn't entirely sure what to say before glancing around in embarrassment only to spot both his nephews standing a couple of feet away, watching in confusion.

****

“It's them!” Sanji exclaimed with relief, pushing away from Zoro rather roughly, but not before he caught the look in Sanji’s eye and the embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Running a hand across his mouth to try to calm himself after their kiss, Zoro watched Sanji run over to his nephews who in turn were sprinting over to Sanji with equal looks of joy - and mild confusion - on their faces. “Ace! Luffy!”

****

They both launched into Sanji's outstretched arms as he dropped to his knees to accept them. Holding as tight as he could as he turned his head into Luffy and pressed his face tightly against the young boy's in relief. “Thank God!”

****

Cradling the gun against himself with a ready finger laying across the trigger guard, Zoro slowly followed after the blond while forcing himself to get his head back in the game. Keeping an eye out for any more dinosaurs that might come their way as he watched Sanji pull away and begin inspecting he boys. Finding a rather large gash on Luffy’s face that he fussed over for several moments as the older of the two turned to look up at Zoro.

****

“Who's that?”

****

Glancing over his shoulder to see Zoro slowly strutting over to them, Zoro felt a thrill at having that sharp gaze on him as he knew he wouldn’t get bored of it any time soon. Barely managing to keep a smirk from his face as the flush now creeping to Sanji’s ears and neck was pure validation, and Zoro watched with a sick bit of pride as Sanji tried to salvage it by explaining through a blush, “We uh... work together.”

****

Both Luffy and Ace deadpanned Sanji, extremely skeptical about that answer, but Zoro decided to save the blond from any further trauma as he grunted, getting all of their attention and effectively end the previous discussion. “Hey.” Jerking his head to the side, his eyes flickering away in the same motion, “We gotta go.”

****

Still somewhat flustered, Sanji nodded in agreement, “Okay.” turning back to both the boy's and beginning to usher them towards Zoro, “Come on.”

****

~X~

****

Doors to the elevator to the Control Room slid open to reveal a grinning Teach as he strode in followed by several people. The guard at the door immediately stepping forward with outstretched hands as he growled, “Hey! You guys can't just be walking up in…”

****

“Cobra Nefertari's death was a tragedy.” Teach boasted loudly to the room, commanding all the technician's attention even as his own crew members rushed in and began taking over the stations and setting up their own equipment, “The new mission is to prevent further loss of life.”

****

“Uh...” Usopp interjected despite the nervous quiver in his voice, “Who are these guys?”

****

Glancing over at Usopp, Teach smirked and pointed a finger at him while praising, “I'm glad you asked.”

****

Turning back to the room, Teach once more raised his voice to inform, “You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground.”

****

~X~

****

With the boys safely found, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, and luffy made their way back to the employee only sectioned alleys that ran between the attractions. Most of the paddock doors were along the way, and only Jurassic World personal were allowed which meant they’d be able to get across the park much faster without having to fight through the crowds of panicking tourists.

****

Zoro kept ahead of the others to keep an eye out for any more dinosaurs, Sanji staying just behind as he finished dialing Usopp’s number for the millionth time that day. Keeping a hand over his other ear, Sanji struggled to hear Usopp's voice through the panicked screaming of the park, “Usopp, I'm on my way back to you.”

****

“That's a bad idea.” Usopp murmured softly, a terrified tremor shaking his voice down the line, “With Nefertari gone the board assigned emergency ops to InGen's private security division. This guy Teach is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus.”

****

Shrewdly, Sanji scoffed, “What do you mean 'use the Raptors'?”

****

Rounding on Sanji, Zoro's face darkened at the words as he growled out through gritted teeth, “Son of a bitch!”

****

“You shouldn't say 'bitch.'” Luffy piped up.

****

Sending the boy a quick look of surprise, Zoro glanced over Luffy’s shoulder as Sanji did the same and noticed what was drawing the other man’s concern. Large double doors that were meant to allow security vehicles and other large equipment through was caving under the weight of panicked tourist pushing against it. Realizing that their situation was about to get a whole lot worse, Zoro raised an arm to keep them all behind him as he started backing up, muttering to Sanji, “Take the kids. Get them someplace safe.”

****

Gates groaning now under the strain, they all turned and followed Sanji, sprinting down the alleyway and making for an abandoned security jeep that had been left off to the side. Hopping in just as the doors gave way and swung open to reveal hundreds of screaming and bloody people, rushing forward as they tried to escape the large Pterasaurs’ behind them that were picking off the stragglers at the back of the crowd.

****

Clamouring into the driver’s seat, Zoro flipped down the visor and a set of keys for the vehicle fell into his lap. Starting the car, Zoro braced a hand behind Sanji’s seat to properly look over his seat, and with all of them holding on, Zoro slammed on the gas and sent the vehicle carnening backwards as he reversed down the alley as fast as he could to escape the oncoming crowd. 

****

“You got this!” Ace bellowed, “You got this!”

****

Luffy slammed both hands into the back of Sanji’s seat while screaming, “Go faster!”

****

Palm on the wheel, Zoro rotated it hard to the right and drifted the whole vehicle around a tight corner and into a small parking spot just off the side of the main alley, allowing the crowd to keep running past with them safely out of the way. Cutting the engine so as not to draw attention, Zoro slumped back in his seat as Sanji still braced himself against the door and the dash after just being subjected to Zoro’s absolutely reckless driving.

****

“This does not feel safe.” Ace noted while glancing at all the stampeding guests narrowly passing by the vehicle, as Luffy chimed in, “Can we stay with you?”

****

Still catching his breath from all of them nearly getting trampled in the stampede of panicking guests, Sanji forced his hand to release the safety bar on the car door and turned to face his nephews. Glancing between both of them as he reassured with a firm nod, “I am never leaving you as long as you live.”

****

“Nonono,” Ace grunted, pointing towards Zoro, “him.”

****

“Yeah,” Luffy piped up, reaching out to grab at Zoro's shirt is a small fist, “definitely him.”

****

Glancing from the boys to Zoro, Sanji found the man was clearly fighting to keep down a smile to which Sanji just sent him a withering glare. It only caused Zoro to properly break out into a grin before leaning forward and turning the engine back on, “Let's go get my raptors.”

****

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to teedeedraws over on tumblr for betaing this whole fic. She's been killing it and I wouldn't have gotten it done as fast as I did without out all her help this week!

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to teedeedraws on tumblr for being my beta and letting me pester her endlessly about this au.


End file.
